Love of Her Life
by brittana11
Summary: prequel to I Can't Live Without You. Santana and Brett going through the trials of high school with some unexpected surprises along the way. Will they be able to make it though high school in one piece despite everything that happens to them? genderswap Brittany
1. Date Me

**Hello everyone I'm back with another big story! This is a prequel to I Can't Live Without You and I would like to thank ****NayaRiveraSeiMia**** for giving me the idea. **

**Most of the chapters are based on the Flashbacks in I Can't Live Without You so there are a few big time jumps in between some of the chapters. I didn't use all the Flashbacks, but I have used a majority of them. I have added to either the beginning, end or both of the Flashbacks used.**

**I'm still working on this story so I'm going to try and post every week, but don't hold me to that. **

**Love of Her Life**

Santana's beyond nervous about her first day of high school. The only calming thing is at least she'll have Brett there with her.

"Santana! Hurry up or you'll miss the bus!" Maria shouts up at her daughter.

"Coming!" Santana shouts down.

She rushes down the stairs giving her mom a soft smile when she reaches the bottom.

"Have a good day honey and call if you're going to go over to Brett's house after school." Maria reminds her daughter.

"I will mother,"

When she reaches the bus stop she sighs and straightens out. She flattens her Cheerio skirt for the seventh time since arriving at the bus stop. She's nervous for Brett to see her in her new Cheerio uniform. They haven't seen each other all summer as Brett had gone to some dance camp for two months, then she had Cheerio camp slash tryouts (even though she knew she was on the team no matter what) and instead of going like he normally would have Brett had gone to football camp. So this would be the first time since two days after school let out that she's seeing him. She's hoping that she looks hot in her new uniform and maybe Brett will finally ask her out. She can only deflect Puck and the rest of the male population for so long.

"Hey San," a deep gruff voice says from behind her lightly touching her arm.

"Let-" Santana starts as she turns, but lost the ability to speak when she sees Brett standing in front of her.

This wasn't the Brett that she saw three months ago. He was only three inches taller than her and defiantly didn't have that deep of a voice. Standing imposingly in front of her is her best friend all six foot something of him with the same mop of dirty blonde hair on his head that he had before. He seems like the same Brett and yet he is so different at the same time. He has blonde stubble that makes him seem older than fifteen along with a much more muscular frame that has replaced the skinny one he use to have.

"Brett?" Santana asks finding it hard to believe that this truly is him.

"San," Brett says a huge smile on his face as he picks her up in a bear hug, spinning her around.

Her stomach does flips as she's hugged against his muscular body.

"Oh my god Brett," Santana gasps not knowing what to say. "You're so handsome."

"And you ma' lady are beautiful, even more beautiful than when I last saw you." Brett says setting her down.

Santana blushes turning her head away so he won't see.

"Do you want to walk?" Brett asks looking down at her wondering why she's looking away.

"Sure," Santana shyly says still trying to hide her blush still.

"I'll take your bag." Brett offers as they head down the street.

"Thanks," Santana quietly says glancing over at him.

She shyly smiles at him when she sees him smiling at him.

Brett can't take his eyes off of Santana. She's even more beautiful now than the last time he saw her. Shit, he thinks he doesn't stand a chance with her even now. The Cheerio uniform accents her body perfectly showing off her legs and her breasts. He really needs to thank his mom for these uniforms.

"So how was dance camp?" Santana asks looking straight ahead so she doesn't start blushing.

"Good, a few scouts from different schools and choreographers were there." Brett says shrugging.

"And?" Santana asks looking up hopeful.

"They were impressed and say I stand a good chance to get a scholarship when I graduate if I want." Brett gushes smiling as Santana squeals and jumps in his arms.

"That's so cool B!"

"What about you how was your summer?" Brett asks still holding Santana.

"Boring, I missed you." Santana says loving being in Brett's arms.

"I missed you too," Brett whispers putting her down.

They walk in silence for a few blocks.

"So how was camp with my mom?" Brett asks.

"Hard, your mom really pushed us. I made varsity though." Santana says smiling.

"That's amazing San," Brett shouts wrapping his arm around her and pulling him into his body.

"Yeah, there's only one other freshman that made varsity some new girl named Quinn." Santana quietly says carefully snuggling into him.

Brett smiles as he looks down at her snuggled into him. This is something he could get used to.

"I'm super proud of you San. I know you worked very hard and my mom doesn't place freshman on varsity unless they're really good." Brett says causing Santana's smile to grow.

"Thanks," Santana shyly says blushing. "Oh how was football camp?" she asks.

"Great I'm the starting quarterback." Brett says puffing out his chest.

"Really?" Santana asks hopeful.

"Yep, you'll be cheering at my games." Brett says.

The rest of the walk they chat about everything that they've missed.

"Santana!" Puck shouts running up. "Oh hi Brett."

Puck puts his arm around Santana's, missing the jealous look that flashes over Brett's face.

"Hey Brett looking good," some girl he went to school with last year says.

"Thanks,"

Santana doesn't like the group of girls around Brett flirting with him and touching him. She dislodges herself from Puck's grip and rushes towards Brett.

"Hey Santana, who's that guy?" Quinn asks nodding towards Brett.

"That's my friend Brett." Santana says glaring at her.

"That's your friend; you never said he was super-hot." Quinn says sauntering towards him swaying her hips.

Santana growls and pulls Quinn back.

"Stay away from him." Santana menacingly says glaring at Quinn.

"Whoa," Quinn gasps not knowing what's going on.

Brett has been watching Santana and Quinn and doesn't get why Santana is being so mean.

"He's my Brett," Santana growls walking up to Brett and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Brett is frozen from the moment that Santana's lips hits his. His brain is in overload and he can't think of anything, but how soft her lips are.

"Sorry," Santana whispers pulling away thinking that she just made the biggest mistake of her life and he'll no longer want to be her best friend.

Brett shakes his head. "Wait, San. Will you go out with me on Friday night?" he asks.

"Yes!" Santana shouts jumping in his arms.

Brett laughs, spinning them around happier than he's ever been, kissing her face all over. He places her gently back on the ground.

"It sure took you long enough to ask me out." Santana says snuggling into his side.

"Yeah well I didn't think I stood a chance with you." Brett softly says.

"You did," Santana says as they walk into the building. "But I'm glad that you did."

Santana's all smiles as they walk into the high school for the first time. She knows that everyone is jealous about the fact that she's snuggled into the side of the hottest guy in school. They've been best friends since the day that Puckerman made fun of Brett and Santana punched him in the nose. They were six and since that day they've been best friends.

"So what's your first class?" Brett asks as he navigates them to their lockers.

"I have Spanish, god are these people idiots. I can already speak Spanish fluently. I'm going to have them change my classes." Santana rants throwing her backpack into her locker.

"Oh, I have Spanish too." Brett softly says.

"Really? Well I can stay in Spanish with you." Santana says snuggling back into him.

"You don't have to." Brett says not wanting to hold her back from doing something she really wants.

"I want to." Santana softly says.

"Okay," Brett says knowing he won't win a fight with her anyway.

"Give me your schedule I want to see if we have any other classes together." Santana says snatches it out of his hand. "Damn the only other class we have is PE fourth period."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So you never told me that you were dating anyone, especially someone so hot." Quinn says pushing Santana lightly as they head towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah well we kind of just started dating." Santana says blushing.

"Oh well that would explain why you acted slightly crazy earlier." Quinn softly says.

"Hey," Santana grumbles.

"What you shouted at me for nothing than jumped the poor boy." Quinn says smirking.

"Well you were-"

Santana's cut off when someone wraps their arms around her waist and lifts her off the ground. Quinn's laughing her ass off as Santana screeches and tried to get free.

"Relax babe," Brett breaths in her ear.

"God Brett you scared the shit out of me." Santana gasps wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sorry babe," Brett says pouting as he lifts her higher up to get a better grip.

"It's fine, I just have to get used to you being a big, strong man now." Santana whispers kissing him.

"Go sit with the other Cheerios I'll bring your food." Brett says placing her back on the ground.

"You're so lucky." Quinn grumbles heading towards the food line.

Santana smirks as she heads for the Cheerio table. She really does have the best boyfriend. It feels good for her to finally be able to say that.

"Frosh you can sit across from Emily." the senior captain Peyton says.

"So Frosh this is where we sit every-"

Emily trails off as Brett approaches the table with two trays followed by Quinn who sides next to a Cheerio at the end of the table.

"I didn't know wither you'd want a salad, hamburger or slice of pizza so I got all three." Brett rambles sliding the trays down before squeezing himself next to Santana.

"I think I'll have the salad. Thanks B." Santana softly says kissing him on the cheek.

"No problem," Brett says smiling as Santana grabs the can of coke off his tray and a few fries. "Hello all," he says finally notices all the Cheerios staring at him.

"Um…Brett?" Peyton asks frowning.

"Yep, I finally had my growth spurt." Brett says smiling as he wraps his arm around Santana.

"He's the starting quarterback and my boyfriend." Santana says possessively as she snuggles into him.

"Normally the football players sit over at their table." Emily says pointing across the cafeteria.

"Well I want him to sit next to me." Santana says.

Peyton closes her eyes, but smiles. "I think it will be fine if Brett sits with us."

"Cool," Brett says between bites of pizza.

He's shoveling food in his mouth causing all the Cheerios to stare at him.

"Slow down B, I don't want you choking before you take me out on a date." Santana says taking a bite of her salad.

"Sorry," Brett says through a full mouth of food.

"Remember everyone we have a two hour practice at three. Don't be late." Peyton reminds them all as some of the Cheerios are leaving.

"I get out of football practice at five-thirty if you want to wait I'll walk you home." Brett says taking the now empty trays as they both get up.

"Sure maybe we can do our homework together." Santana says knowing if they don't do it together then he won't do it at all.

"That sounds good," Brett says wondering what they should do with their free fifteen minutes before they have to change for gym.

"So we have some free time and I want to get my mack on." Santana says pulling his head down so she can kiss him.

Brett just smiles into the kiss as he lifts her up.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey babe," Brett says wiping his sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

"You look really hot telling everyone what to do." Santana says wrapping her arms around his waist.

She doesn't even care that he's really sweaty as he's just so amazing and all hers.

"So babe, I've got to take a shower, but after that we can head to your house." Brett says glad that his girlfriend seems happy.

"Go shower, I'll be waiting here." Santana says pushing him towards the locker room.

Santana sits against the wall next to the locker room as she waits for him to finish. She had been shocked when the Cheerios practice had finished before the football practice until Peyton told them they had practiced at six am the following morning. She's not looking forward to having to get up early. Hopefully she'll be able to convince her boyfriend to get up early too. Is he her boyfriend though. She doesn't want to assume, but they are dating or will be after they go on their date on Friday. She needs to ask him.

"Ready to go baby?" Brett asks walking over to her and helping her up.

"Yeah," Santana says blushing as he stares at her.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." Brett whispers bending down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Brett," Santana giggles slapping him in the chest.

She looks up into his loving eyes snuggling into his side.

"Are you my boyfriend?" Santana asks. "I mean you asked me out on a date and all, but I don't want to-"

"Relax San, of course I'm your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend." Brett says cutting her off.

"Good,"

The rest of the walk to Santana's house is quiet as they just enjoying each other's company.

"Are you going to tell your parents that we're dating now?" Brett asks slightly scared of her parents.

"Don't worry they'll get over it." Santana says as they walk into her house.


	2. Date Night

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. **

"Brett's here!" Maria yells up at her daughter. "So I hear that the two of you are going on your first date after school today." she says turning back to Brett.

"Yes ma' ma," Brett says nervous that she'll tell him that he can't date her daughter.

"Brett you can call me Maria." Maria says chuckling at how nervous he is. "Have her home by midnight."

"Bye mami, come on Brett." Santana says running down the stairs and grabbing his arm.

"Be home by midnight." Maria shouts after them.

"San, what's the rush?" Brett asks allowing her to pull him away from her house.

"I wanted to get out of there before my dad said something. He wasn't overly excited that we're dating." Santana says shrugging.

She really doesn't care if her dad approves of Brett or not, but she doesn't want him trying to scare Brett off.

"So where are we going on this date tonight?" Santana asks squeezing his arm.

"Well since you have an obsession with Breadstixs I thought that we could go there for dinner and maybe catch a movie afterwards." Brett says causing her to smile.

"That sounds great."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After both their practices Sue calls them into her office. She's heard a rumor and wants to know if it's true.

"Mom, we have to go." Brett whines as they enter her office.

"Where exactly are you two going?" Sue asks looking up from her paperwork.

"To Breadstixs," Brett says trying to get away with as little amount of questions as possible.

"Why?" Sue asks setting a glare at both teenagers.

"Because I'm taking Santana out on a date." Brett says wrapping his arms around Santana's waist.

"Is that so?" Sue questions nearly smiling.

"Yes coach," Santana quietly says snuggling into Brett's side.

"Then I want a picture." Sue says. "I finally have my future head Cheerio dating the starting quarterback." she whispers to herself.

When Sue turns around she nearly smiles again as she sees her son putting his letterman jacket over Santana's shoulders.

"Okay you may leave." Sue says after snapping several pictures.

Santana leads Brett out whispering, "who would have thought that your mom's one of those moms."

"I know right," Brett whispers as they walk out of school. "Here let me take your bag." he says grabbing her bag as she snuggles in his large letterman jacket.

"You know I'm never giving this back to you." Santana says loving wearing his jacket, having his last name on her back.

"Why do you think I got it?" Brett says smiling.

"Awe thank you," Santana says taking his hand as they head towards Breadstixs.

"Whatever you want." Brett softly says.

Brett wraps his arm around her pulling her into him. He loves that she's his girlfriend now as he gets to kiss her, hold her, snuggle with her whenever he wants. This is what he's wanted for years and now that he has her he'll do anything to keep her.

"B," Santana softly says.

"Yeah San?" Brett says looking down at her.

"This is my first date." Santana softly says blushing.

"It's my first date too." Brett says smiling at her.

"Really?" Santana asks in disbelief.

"Of course San, if I had I would have told you." Brett says.

"Oh well I thought you might have over the summer at your dance camp." Santana rambles glad that this is his first date too.

"San, you are the first and only girl I've ever had a crush on. The first girl I kissed and now my first date. I hope that you'll end up being all my firsts." Brett tells her.

"I hope you're all my firsts too." Santana whispers.

She can't believe that this is actually happening. That this handsome guy wants to share all his firsts with her.

"Table for two under Pierce." Brett says confidently.

"You have reservations?" Santana says shocked that he put so much effort in.

"Of course I did. It's Friday night and I knew it would be packed." Brett says following the hostess to their table.

"That's so cute." Santana says smiling at him.

Brett blushes as they're shown to their booth.

"Your waitress will be with you shortly." the hostess says placing menus in front of each of them.

"This is nice," Santana says smiling shyly at him.

"I'm glad you like it." Brett says.

"I love Breadstixs and the fact that this is our first date makes me love this place even more." Santana says grabbing a breadstick and chopping down on it. "God this is a foodgasum in my mouth."

Brett watches as she shovels all ten breadsticks in her mouth. She's had an obsession with them since the first time she had one when she was four. Since then whenever she goes to Breadstix no one else gets the breadsticks at her table.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Brett says as the waitress comes over.

"Welcome to….not you two again." the middle aged waitress says glaring at the two of them.

"San isn't that the woman you yelled at last time we were here because she wouldn't give you more breadsticks." Brett whispers side eyeing the woman.

"Don't worry B I'll handle it." Santana whispers wishing she could cuddle into him as she yells at this woman ruining her date. "Listen lady we're here trying to enjoy a date so we'll take two coke's, a shrimp cocktail, a salad with blue cheese and three extra things of breadsticks." she says.

The waitress glares at them before leaving without saying anything to them.

"Well I hope that she brings us our food." Santana says pouting.

"Come here San," Brett says patting the spot next to him.

Santana scampers over to Brett's side and snuggles into him.

"So how's Cheerios going?" Brett asks.

"Good, the older girls are mean to anyone who's not a Cheerio or a jock and they hate the glee club." Santana says playing with his large hand.

"Well if it makes you feel any better the other football guys tried to get me to slushie Tina and Artie which I decided to do. I don't think the popular kids are very nice." Brett says pouting.

"They're not B, but that doesn't mean that you have to do anything that you don't want to do." Santana softly says always looking out for Brett.

"I know I was thinking of joining Glee club." Brett says looking down at her.

"No B, no," Santana tries to cut this off before it starts.

"Please San, it will be fun and you'll get to sing." Brett says pouting.

Santana looks away cause if she looks in his eyes she knows she'll give in to him.

"Brett I can't afford to join the glee club." Santana softly says.

"Santana," Brett says cupping her face in his hands. "I was planning on waiting to tell you this, but I love you San. I love every little thing about you. From the way you're insanely protective of your friend, to your smile, to the way your nose crinkles when you laugh. There hasn't been a day since I first met you that I haven't loved you." he says lightly kissing her lips. "Please join the glee club with me."

"You love me?" Santana asks staring in his eyes.

"Of course I love you." Brett says dropping his hands from her cheeks as their food and drinks are brought out.

Santana's smile grows ten times as she in takes everything that he just told her. He actually loves her.

"I love you too B and I guess I can join the glee club with you." Santana softly says.

"You'll have San I know it plus I'll be there." Brett says smiling at her.

"We should probably eat our food before it gets cold." Santana says snuggling into him.

"Yes we should." Brett says.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett and Santana walk down the street towards the theater in silence both deep in thought. Santana thinking about how perfect her boyfriend is and how she doesn't deserve him. Brett's thinking that maybe he got too heavy with emotions when he told her he loved her. He didn't want her to feel any presser.

"Pitch Perfect," Santana says tightening her grip around Brett's arm.

"Two for the seven o'clock showing of Pitch Perfect." Brett says to the ticket girl.

Santana takes a twenty out of his wallet and hands it to the girl taking the ticket.

"New rule I buy tickets when there's a girl at the ticket booth." Santana says.

"Jealous much," Brett whispers wrapping his arm tightly around her.

"Bitch was looking at something that wasn't hers." Santana growls.

"San, there's no need to be jealous. I'm out on a date with you my girlfriend." Brett softly tells her.

"Best. Boyfriend. Ever." Santana says.

"You'll love me even more when I show you what snack I've snuck in for you." Brett whispers as the head into the theater.

"Let's go sit in the back." Santana says pulling on his hand.

They settle down in seats in the middle. Brett pulls out some breadsticks that he had in his jacket.

"God I love you." Santana says cradling the breadsticks.

"Good to know if you ever get pissed at me all I need is to bring you breadsticks." Brett chuckles.

"Please I'll make you beg." Santana says chopping on the breadsticks.

"I'm sure you will." Brett says wrapping his arm around her.

Santana's engrossed in the movie while Brett just watches her. She's snuggled as much as she can into him. He loves to watch her reactions to the movie.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I had a blast." Santana says swinging their hands as they stand on her porch.

"We should defiantly do something like that every week." Brett suggests waiting her to know he loves her.

"I'd really like that." Santana says blushing.

"Cool," Brett says smiling before turning serious. "I didn't mean to put any presser on you by telling you I love you. It's too-"

"Don't say that." Santana says cutting him off. "We've known each other most of our lives. It's not too soon for us to say we love each other especially since I've wanted to date you for years."

"Okay," Brett softly says. "Good night San and I love you." he says kissing her.

"Love you too B,"


	3. First Time

**So I'm sooo excited for next weeks episode! **

**Anyway thanks for all your wonderful reviews as always and look for another update tomorrow, the Brittana proposal has fueled my writing fire and I'm almost finished with the next chapter.**

Brett slowly opens the door to Santana's house looking around for Mr. and Mrs. Lopez even though he knows they're not home. His girlfriend had called and asked him to come over. They've been dating for over a year now and he couldn't be happier. The start of this sophomore year he had been named captain of the football team and Santana's now that Cheerios captain. They're consider the most popular couple in school.

"San?" Brett questions looking over at his girlfriend.

Santana has stripped down to her underwear which is an extremely sexy lacey bra and thong and she's laying on her bed giving him sex eyes or at least what he thought were sex eyes.

"Get your sexy ass here now." Santana husks pulling her bra slightly down, smirking as her boyfriend's eyes bug out lapping in the sight of her cleavage.

Brett fumbles his way over to her removing his shirt and pants along the way. She can't help, but gasp when she sees the bulge in her boyfriend's boxers. It's not that she's never seen him naked; she just hasn't seen him naked in a few years. When he finally lays down next to her, she turns to face him running her hands over his amazing chest.

"Can I?" Santana asks looking down at his boxers.

"Only if I can." Brett replies.

To answer Santana kisses him deeply tugging his boxers down. He kicks them off and unclasps her bra and yanks down her underwear. They both pull back to really look at each other.

"You are so beautiful and sexy." Brett moans his hands wandering all over the love of his life.

"Brett, how big are you?" Santana asks looking down at his dick as it pokes her thigh.

"Um…like ten inches." Brett quietly says.

"Oh my, my boyfriend is hung." Santana giggles pressing herself into him, lightly kissing him causing him to blush.

He pulls back causing her to groan. He looks deep into her eyes trying to decide if they should continue or not. She pulls him back into a searing kiss, her tongue finding its way into his mouth.

"San, wait." Brett says through the kiss trying to pull back.

"Brett, god damn it I want to get my mack on." Santana pouts climbing onto of him.

"Are you sure?" Brett asks pushing Santana up.

"Brett, I want you." Santana moans trying to kiss him again.

"Babe, I want you too, but I don't want you to do anything you'll regret later." Brett says sitting up, shifting Santana so she's sitting in his lap.

"B, I wouldn't be sitting in your lap butt naked if I didn't want this." Santana says smirking as she takes his cock in her hand squeezing the base.

A moan leaves Brett's mouth as he bucks his hips.

"When?" he asks unable to focus on anything, but how amazing Santana's hand feels pumping along his cock.

Luckily Santana understands what he's asking. "They're all gone for the weekend."

That's all he needs to hear. Not even two seconds later Santana found herself on her back, her boyfriend leaning over her, kissing his way up her body. He stops to suck on her nipple while massaging her other boob.

"Don't-" Santana moans her hands gripping at his head pulling him up to her lip.

After passionately kissing for several minutes, they have to pull away to catch their breath.

"Brett," Santana moans grabbing his cock and moving it to her entrance.

"Are you sure?" Brett asks again holding himself over her.

"I need you inside of me." Santana moans trying to pull him down.

"I don't want to hurt you." Brett whispers worried about the fact that he's heard that it hurts girls the first time.

"Brett, you won't hurt me, I want this now and I want you to be my first." Santana says cupping his face and kissing him sweetly.

"Okay," he whispers slowly lowering himself so he pokes her clit.

"Please," she moans trying to pull him down flush to her.

They both look in each other's eyes, lust and want in both of them. It's all the reassurance Brett needs, he slowly starts to lower himself into his girlfriend. As soon as he saw her wince he stops even though he's in heaven. A few seconds later she pushes on his back trying to get him to continue. This continued until he bottomed out both of them moaning.

"Promise me you''ll tell me if it hurts." Brett moans, he's trying not to start thrusting as she just feels so good around him.

"Fine, just do something." Santana moans finally having adjusted to having him inside of her.

He's just so big not just in length, but in thickness too. While Santana's telling him that it's fine, she's a nervous wreck. She's so worried that Brett won't think she's good enough or worse break up with her after she gives him this.

"I love you so much." Brett says kissing her as he pulls out and pushes back in.

"Mmm," Santana moans loving having him inside of her.

At first this thrusts are sporadic and awkward, but as he picks up confidence his thrusts become more frequent and even.

"Harder, god damn it Brett harder." Santana shouts wrapping her limbs around him.

"Fuck San, your god damn tight." Brett moans. "Shit San I'm going-"

Brett slams into her spurting his cum deep inside of her.

He continues to thrust and starts rubbing her clit. A few seconds later she cums too.

"I love you." Santana sighs snuggling into his side.

"I love you too, always have, always will." Brett whispers kissing her sweetly.

"That was amazing." Santana whispers closing her eyes.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Brett asks running his fingers up and down her back.

"No, I'm sore, but it's a good kind of sore." Santana says kissing him to ease his worry.

"Okay, that's good." Brett softly says.

"Don't worry you didn't hurt me baby." Santana softly says running her fingers across his abs.

"I just don't want you to regret this in the morning." Brett says pulling her more into him.

"I won't B. This. Us. It was perfect." Santana says yawning.

"Go to sleep baby I'll be here in the morning." Brett says kissing the top of her head.

Santana falls asleep her arm wrapped around his waist as her breaths even out hitting his neck. He can't help, but smile at how peaceful she is.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett wakes up first to Santana laying completely on top of him. He doesn't know what to do. He kind of has to pee, but he doesn't want to wake her up. Carefully he tries to slide out from underneath her. It doesn't work as she just clings to him. Sighing he gives up and just stares at the ceiling. He can't believe last night happened. He has always hoped that they will lose their virginities together, but always is worried she'll find someone else.

"B are you up?" Santana moans tightening her grip around him.

"Yeah baby," Brett softly says.

"I'm hungry and want my coffee." Santana pouts burying her head more into his chest.

"Well if you let me up I can go make you something." Brett says running his hands down her spine.

"Okay," Santana whispers, but doesn't move.

"San, if you want me to make you something then you have to let me get up." Brett softly whispers.

"But you're so comfy." Santana whines.

"Well then I guess you'll just be hungry." Brett jokes.

Santana huffs and slaps him in the arm, but rolls off of him.

"Go make me food." Santana orders.

Brett gets up, pulling on his boxers before turning around to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Last night was the best night of my life." Brett softly says.

Santana sighs as she watches him leave. He's truly the perfect boyfriend. Last night was so…she doesn't know how to describe how good last night was for her. She's heard horror stories about some of the other Cheerios first times so she had prepared herself for anything. But Brett was just so gentle and unsure that she felt completely in control the whole time and if she did say no then he would have stopped.

"He's perfect," she whispers as she falls back into bed.

Downstairs Brett is trying to figure out what to make for his girlfriend. He's not good at actually cooking and normally burns everything. So he decides to make them two bowls of cereal, some fresh cut fruit and three cups of coffee as Santana will want two.

"Here you go baby." Brett says placing the tray on the bed.

"Coffee, I love you." Santana says taking a large gulp of coffee.

"I'm glad you like it." Brett says starting to eat his cereal.

"Shut it, you know I don't function well without my coffee." Santana says taking a bite of her cereal.

It doesn't take them long to finish up their breakfast and snuggle back into bed.

"It's nice to not have your dad looking at me like I'm going deflower his baby girl." Brett says pulling her still naked body against his.

"Well you did deflower me last night." Santana husks running her hand down his torso towards his quickly hardening dick.

"If I remember correctly you begged me to." Brett says flipping them over so he's hovering over her.

"And now I'm begging you to do it to me again." Santana says pulling him down to kiss her.

"God babe I want you so bad." Brett husks when he realizes that they need a condom. "Shit San, we didn't use a condom."

Santana just cracks up at this.

"San this isn't funny you could be pregnant." Brett says nervously.

"Brett calm down I've been on the pill for a few months." Santana says which calms him down. "I knew at some point we'd have sex and I wanted to be ready."

"I love you so fucking much." Brett breaths out.

"Now that that's covered I want your dick in my pussy." Santana orders pulling him back down.

"So pushy," Brett jokes.

Santana opens her mouth to retort when Brett shuts her up by kissing her. She moans into his mouth. He smiles as he rolls them on their sides facing each other. His hands find their way to her awesome boobs. He absolutely loves her boobs. They fit nicely in his large hands and when he gives them a gentle squeeze she lets out the cutest moans.

"Fuck B, I don't want you to be super gentle." Santana moans.

"I don't want to hurt you." Brett softly says.

"You won't, you don't have to treat me like a china doll. I'm not going to break." Santana softly says.

Brett shakes his head, but thrusts hard into her causing her to moan.

"That's it big boy." Santana moans.

"Fuck,"

It doesn't take long for them to both cum. Cuddling into each other Brett gently kisses her on the lips.

"You know that now we're going to have to have sex now as much as we can." Brett says smiling.

"I think that can be arranged."


	4. Seniors

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter.**

"Can you believe it babe, we're finally seniors." Santana says wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

"I know and maybe this season with Beiste as our coach for a full season and summer training we'll stand a chance at winning state." Brett says picking Santana up kissing her while spinning around.

"Pierce, put down my head cheerleader and allow her to join in the morning running!" Sue shouts into her bullhorn.

"Well I guess that's my call babe." Santana says kissing him passionately. "You're going to be in the weight room?" she shouts before she starts running.

"Yeah, Mike challenged me to a lifting contest." Brett shouts back before turning to jog back inside.

Santana starts running speeding up to catch up with Quinn. Once she does they both slow down to a light job.

"So Kitty was talking to your man again." Quinn says breaking the silence between them.

"Why is it that just about every god forsaken girl in this damn school is all over my boyfriend." Santana huffs glaring up at some freshman.

"Because he's hot, nice and popular." Quinn reasons holding up her hands when Santana glares at her. "But I get that he's your man." she defends.

"Good," Santana huffs going back to stare at the freshman.

"Plus it's not like you have to worry, Brett has only ever had eyes for you." Quinn says, but can't continue her thought as Sue starts shouting.

"Lazy bums, hit the weight room!" Sue shouts.

"Santana better hurry up or we'll steal your boyfriend." Tiffany a junior on the squad shouts at Santana.

Santana looks over at Quinn with a terrified look on her face. Quinn is about to say something to try and cheer up her friend, but Santana has taken off probably to go stand guard over Brett.

"Stupid, assholes, steal my boyfriend." Santana mumbles to herself as she runs into the weight room.

Once Santana arrives in the weight room she growls when she sees all the girls surrounding her boyfriend.

"Brett that's amazing." some soon to be ex-Cheerio says.

"Um thanks," Brett grunts as he continues to do lifts.

"That must be really heavy." another soon to be ex-Cheerio says batting her eyelashes at him.

"Sure I guess it is." Brett says trying to focus on his reps rather than the fact that the entire Cheerios are surrounding him.

He sits up and a couple of them start to flirt even more with him and one brave sophomore actually grabs his arm.

"San," Brett says getting up and pushing through the Cheerios to get to his girlfriend.

"Hey babe," Santana sweetly says smiling his special smile at him.

Brett picks her up and kisses her.

"How about we skip class today and I take you somewhere special." Brett says putting her back down.

"Okay," Santana says snuggling into his side.

They are so engrossed with each other they don't notice Kitty coming over.

"So Brett when are you going to dump the boarder hopper and get with a real woman?" Kitty asks putting a hand on the small of his back causing him to jump.

"Really Kitty you think you're more of a woman than me?" Santana half questions, half growls.

"Please I know I am." Kitty confidently says winking at Brett.

"Yeah right," Santana scoffs.

Brett wraps his arms around his girlfriend trying to keep her calm.

"Babe let's just go." Brett whispers pulling her back.

"Oh come-"

"No Kitty I'm not interested. I have San and she's all I've ever wanted or needed." Brett says picking Santana up.

"Whatever Brett when you want a real relationship come find me." Kitty says before leaving.

Santana clings to Brett as they walk out to his truck. She hates when girls hit on her boyfriend especially since he has a tendency to not really do anything about it.

"San what you thinking about?" Brett asks as they get into his truck.

"Have you ever thought about another woman? Leaving me for someone else?" Santana asks looking up at him with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey San," Brett softly says taking her hands in his softly kissing her knuckles. "You," he bobs her on the nose. "Are the only woman I have ever wanted or needed."

"Brett don't say that just because-"

"I'm not baby, you're the only woman for me." Brett reassures her. "And one day I'm going to ask you to marry me." he finishes starting the engine.

Santana kisses his cheek, taking his hand in hers as they start to head whenever he's taking her. She can honestly care less where he's taking her as she knows she'll love it.

"Call your mom and tell her you're spending the weekend with Quinn." Brett says smiling.

"B, where are we going?" Santana asks frowning.

"Don't worry you'll love it." Brett says smiling.

"Okay if you say so." Santana says narrowing her eyes at him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana fell asleep an hour into their drive. By the time she wakes up they're only halfway there.

"Brett," Santana says frowning as she has napped for four hours and had assumed they would already be there.

"Well since it's Friday I figured we could drive to the Mall of America I know you've always wanted to go there." Brett says suddenly unsure if she'll like this.

He just wants to show her that he loves her and only her. That when other people hit on him he literally doesn't care as he has her the only person he's ever wanted.

"Brett this is by far the sweetest thing you've ever done." Santana swoons.

"So you don't mind that we still have another five and a half hours before we have to find a hotel for the night, we'll hit the mall all day tomorrow and head back on Sunday." Brett tells her.

"Nope, I'm looking forward to spending your money." Santana says smirking.

"Of course you are baby." Brett chuckles.

They both know that he will let her spend as much of his money as she wants. That's how it's always been between them. Brett pays for everything when they're together even when Santana tries to herself.

"You know you could have just taken me to shop in Cleveland." Santana says leaning against him.

"Yeah, but I wanted you to have the best time especially since I know how upset you were earlier." Brett softly says.

"You truly are the best boyfriend." Santana whispers kissing his cheek.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Okay B, let's start at the top and work our way down." Santana says starting up at the huge ceiling.

"I hope we can get through all of this." Brett says his eyes wide as saucers at how large this place is.

"I hope we can get through all of this." Brett says his eyes wide as saucers at how large this place is.

"We will." Santana says confidently.

She had woken him up at seven a.m. so they could get to the mall by eight. He knew that this would be a very long day and is ready to be her pack mule.

"So are we going to eat in a restaurant or one of the fast food places?" Brett asks always thinking of food.

"Don't worry about that yet." Santana says shaking her head.

"Well what else do you expect me to think about?" Brett says as Santana drags him along.

"I don't know how hot I'd look in that." Santana says pulling him in Victoria Secret and pointing at a sexy set of lingerie.

"Damn baby, you would look amazing in that." Brett says smirking.

"Get your head out of the gutter." Santana says slapping him in the arm. "I don't want to have sex in here." she whispers hoping he doesn't get a boner because that will totally turn her on.

"I can keep my libido in control so long as I get sex later." Brett whispers draping himself over her as she picks out some bra, underwear sets.

"I think that can be arranged." Santana says.

Brett smirks as Santana grabs some more things before they go check out. The girl checks Brett out, but he just wraps his arm around Santana and hands over his debit card.

"One store down." Santana says smiling as Brett carries out the bag.

"Why'd we go there first?" Brett asks wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

He doesn't want anyone to think that the Victoria Secret bag is his. Also his jeans are tight as he has a semi hard on going on just thinking of that stuff on his insanely hot girlfriend.

"Because I like teasing you big boy." Santana whispers kissing his cheek.

Brett grumbles something as they walk towards the next store that Santana wants to go in.

"I'm so glad that you save all your money from working this summer for me to spend." Santana jokes snuggling into his side.

"It's actually my mom's money. She told me to buy you whatever you wanted after I called her yesterday." Brett says kissing the top of her head.

"Well if that's the case then I'm buying a Prada bag." Santana says all smiles.

Five hours of shopping later Brett's hands are full of bags and he finally convinces Santana to pause shopping to get something to eat.

"We're going to need to put these bags into the truck if you want me to be able to carry more." Brett tells Santana.

"Okay." Santana says picking at her salad.

"What's wrong?" Brett asks.

"Nothing." Santana sighs.

"San," Brett says frowning at her.

"It's just that I feel bad spending all your money all the time and you never spending it yourself." Santana softly says.

"Money doesn't matter to me. I just want you to be happy and I also like to be able to buy you nice things." Brett says.

"I just feel bad sometimes after buying so many things." Santana says as they order two burgers and for her a side salad.

"Hey it's my mom's money and she told me we could spend five thousand dollars for making it to our senior year without telling anyone about her being my mom." Brett says pulling her into him.

"Okay so long as you tell me when you want to spend your own money." Santana says feeling better about spending so much money.

"I will, but let's be honest I dress much better since you started doing all this shopping." Brett says.

"I am awesome like that." Santana brags as it's true she does by all his clothes. "Well come on we have more shopping to do."


	5. Fight for Her

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter.**

Santana proudly walks down the hall in her boyfriend's jersey and letterman jacket that she's been wearing for three years now. She doesn't care Sue will yell at her for covering up her Cheerio uniform she wants to support her boyfriend. Plus it shows all the girls that are always trying to get up on her boyfriend that he's hers. She's only slightly possessive of him, but you can't blame her cause Brett is the definition of hot.

"I see you're defying Coach Sue again." Quinn says shaking her head as Santana walks up to her locker next to Quinn's.

"All the other girlfriends of football players get to wear their jersey on game days so I am too." Santana says like it's no big deal.

"The fact that you're jealous is laughable. You know that boy only has eyes for you." Quinn says chuckling.

"I know, but I can't help it." Santana pouts.

"She's not complaining about her perfect boyfriend again is she?" Tina softly asks walking up next to her two friends.

"No she's just being unnecessarily jealous even though I doubt Brett has ever noticed another girl." Quinn says chuckling.

"That's an understatement. I once asked him a question during History and he didn't answer because he was staring at Santana." Tina says.

Both Tina and Quinn chuckle at the fact that Santana is glaring at a freshman who's asking Brett a question.

"Shit there she goes." Quinn mumbles as Santana marching down the hallway towards the other two.

Brett sees his girlfriend coming and feels bad for the freshman girl in front of him who is only asking about the after party and if she can bring a friend. The girl is dating his right tackle.

"I don't fucking care who you-"

"San calm down she's dating one of the guys on the team and was asking about the after party." Brett calmly says.

"Oh well it's at my house an hour after the game and bring booze if you can." Santana says wrapping herself around Brett.

"Okay," the girl says eyes wide as she looks at Santana before scampering off.

"You didn't have to scare her baby." Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

"You know me." Santana says blushing.

"Hey Brett you ready to kick West View's ass." Mike says slapping Brett on the back before hugging his girlfriend Tina.

"Of course I am." Brett says smirking.

"Isn't that the team with the quarterback who kept hitting on you last year?" Quinn asks Santana.

"I think so." Santana says smirking at the look of jealousy on Brett's face.

"Fucking bastard." Brett grumbles.

"Don't worry B, we'll fucking beat his ass." Mike says smirking until Tina slaps the back of his head.

Santana pulls his face down to hers and kisses him deeply.

"Better?" Santana asks.

"Yes," Brett softly says.

Santana's not the only one who gets really jealous. Brett for the most part is really chill unless someone hits on his girl then he loses it.

"Come on let's get to class." Santana says pulling Brett with her.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Santana," Puck says smirking at her. "Come to watch me single handily beat West View."

"Um…..Puck I'm still dating Brett." Santana says rolling her eyes at the Mohawk dumbass in front of her.

"So, he's constantly che-"

"Puck get the fuck away from my girlfriend." Brett growls wrapping his arms around her.

Puck grumbles something under his breath before walking away.

"Love you babe," Santana says grabbing Brett by his jersey and pulling him into a searing kiss. "Now go out there and slaughter West View will you." she says pushing him away.

"I love you too." Brett says blowing her a kiss.

Santana cheers extra loud when they announce Brett's name as the offense takes the field. Brett throws a huge grin her way before focusing on the game. The first drive Brett moves them down the field and Brett runs in for a touchdown from the two yard line.

"Way to go baby!" Santana shouts as Brett jogs to the bench.

It was almost halftime and McKinley is about to score again when Brett notices that the West View quarterback is flirting with his girlfriend.

"Brett!" Mike shouts as Brett takes off.

A thud is heard around the field as Brett tackles the boy who is flirting with Santana and had her trapped against the fence.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Girlfriend." Brett growls throwing a hard right as five guys pull him off of the other guy.

Brett soon shakes them off and Santana runs into his arms.

"Brett you're going to get in trouble." Santana whispers hugging him tightly.

"You're worth it." Brett says kissing her head.

Brett holds Santana tightly to him as he waits for his punishment. He doesn't care what it will be as it was worth punching that asshole.

Santana buries herself more into Brett in awe of her amazing boyfriend. She hadn't expected her boyfriend to stop in the middle of the game during a play to help her. Right now she's beyond turned on by how protective her man is, punching that guy shouldn't turn her on this much.

"God B I want to get out of here now." Santana moans.

"Shit," Brett moans as Santana wiggles her ass against his dick.

"Number seven is ejected." the ref says.

"Brett," Beiste growls pissed that her best player did something so stupid. "I don't want to see you anywhere near the football field for five weeks.

Brett nods looking ashamed as he lets Santana drag him off.

"Fuck I want you so fucking bad." Santana husks shoving Brett into the back of his truck.

"Damn San can't you wait-"

Santana shuts him up by kissing him while working his pants off. She manages to get everything out of the way so she grabs his dick.

"Fuck," Brett moans as she starts pumping along his dick getting him hard.

"I want you in me." Santana demands.

Brett breaths hard as he looks around to make sure that no one is around. He yanks down her pants, pushing her underwear to the side.

"I can't believe we're about to do it in the back of my truck." Brett breaths kissing down her neck.

"Can't wait need you." Santana moans desperate to have him inside of her.

"Fuck baby you're so fucking hot." Brett moans running his hands under her Cheerio top.

"God damn it B fuck me before the fucking game ends." Santana growls squeezing his dick.

She smirks as he removes her hand from his dick and lines himself with her. He slowly pushes into her pausing when he sees her wince.

"You okay baby?" Brett asks.

"Yeah you're just really big." Santana whispers kissing him.

Brett smirks at that cause yes he is big down there. Kissing her gently on the lips he slowly pulls out and then pushes back in. He thrusts slowly at first letting her orgasm slowly build.

"Fuck," Santana moans as he hits deep in her.

"Oh god San you feel amazing around me." Brett moans.

"Shit,"

They both cum at the same time, falling down.

"Fuck, I love you so much San." Brett softly says.

"I can't fucking move." Santana whispers tucking herself into his body.

"We should head to your house before people start showing up there." Brett softly says.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Baby, can you get me another beer?" Brett asks smiling up at his girlfriend.

"Here," Santana says handing him one as she knew he would want another one.

"Thanks baby." Brett softly says kissing her.

"This party is amazing." Quinn says sitting next to Mike and Tina.

"So long as nothing is the house is broken I'd say we'll be okay." Santana says snuggling into her boyfriend.

They're outside while the real party is going on inside. Even though Santana's the host she just wants to spend some quiet time with her amazingly, protective boyfriend.


	6. Drama Central

**A little drama...**

Santana's waiting at her locker for her boyfriend to meet her before they head out to lunch. The last week since Brett got off his football suspension she noticed that she's been moody and is grateful that he's been so great with that. Most guys she knows would get aggravated with getting yelled at for every little thing, but luckily for her he just kisses her and tells her he loves her. Since he's been such an understanding boyfriend she's going to treat him to Breadstixs tonight.

When the late bell rings she frowns, Brett should be here by now. He's never late and if for some reason he gets held up he texts her to tell her so. It's starting to worry her so she heads towards his Chem class that he should have been in last period. Thinking that maybe the teacher held him back and he's been unable to text her. It's starting to piss her off though that he hasn't found a way to text her. When she finds him there he has better have a fucking good reason.

Looking into the Chem class he blood starts to boil. He's dead so fucking dead she thinks as she shoves the door open. The six girls around her boyfriend heads shoot up and stare at her wide eyed.

"Get the fuck out." Santana growls at them.

The girls don't need to be told twice as they take off out the door not looking back. Brett frowns as Santana stomps over to him. He doesn't get what's going on and why she seems so pissed. He was just getting some help on his chemistry project.

"What the fuck Brett!" Santana shouts at him.

"San, calm down I was just getting some help." Brett calmly says.

Really? Cause it fucking didn't look like that." Santana growls.

She's fucking through with all this bullshit. He's her boyfriend and she's so fucking tired of every girl hitting on him and him not doing a damn thing about it. He never does anything about them flirting in fact she often thinks that he flirts back with them. She's sick of it and done.

"You didn't text me. I was waiting for you and what do I find when I get here? You with girls all over you." Santana growls.

"Baby they weren't all over me." Brett tries to reason with his moody girlfriend.

"Yes they fucking were and I'm sick of it. You don't ever fucking stop them." Santana shouts throwing her arms in the air.

"What are you talking about?" Brett asks frowning.

"That since you seem to want the other girls so fucking much you can, we're done." Santana says turning to leave tears streaming down her face.

"What are you talking about?" Brett asks frowning.

"That since you seem to want the other girls so fucking much you can, we're done." Santana says turning to leave tears streaming down her face.

"San," Brett says trying to stop her.

"No, we're through."

For the first time Brett actually cries.

"Shit San, I'm so sorry." Brett whispers.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It's been six days since Santana broke up with him and started "dating" Puck of all people. All he's been able to do is mope around and just overall look depressed. Every time he sees Santana and Puck together he gets the urge to hit someone. He's supposed to be with Santana not fucking Puck.

"Hey Brett," Quinn says sitting next to him at the lunch table.

She's followed by Mike and Tina who sits across from Brett.

"Hey guys," Brett sadly says.

"Cheer up Brett everything will work it's self out." Tina softly says.

"Yeah the dummy will realize what a mistake she's made and come crawling back to you." Quinn says pissed that her best friend would do this to Brett.

"I'm not sure Quinn. She was pissed at me and even though I think she was wrong I could never fault her." Brett sighs running his fingers through his hair.

"She doesn't seem to be herself without you man. She's not happy either." Mike tells him.

"I don't get why she broke up with me in the first place." Brett says looking at Quinn for answers.

"Brett you know that she doesn't like that girls are always flirting with you and you do nothing to stop it." Quinn softly says not wanting Brett to think she blames him.

She doesn't blame him at all in fact she had yelled at Santana when she found out. Not only but she refuses to talk to her until she dumps fucking Puck whose an asshole.

"It's not his fault." Tina says.

"I'm not blaming him, but it's true." Quinn says.

"Girls I know that no one is blaming me, but I am partially responsible." Brett says shrugging.

"Dude she will come back to you. I see her staring longingly at you when she thinks no one is watching." Mike tells him.

"Really?" Brett asks perking up.

He looks across the cafeteria to where Puck and Santana are sitting hoping that she wants him back. He wants her back so much.

"So I was thinking we could go at it again tonight." Puck says smirking. "I can't help, but think that last night was amazing." he says.

"Puck that's not going to happen again for a long ass time if ever. I was drunk and sad." Santana sighs glancing over at Brett.

"I thought that we were dating." Puck sheepishly says.

"I said I'd think about it which I still am." Santana says starting to feel bad that she's breaking Brett's heart.

She never intended for this to go this far, but Brett's in ability to see that the flirting girls where bugging her just made her so mad. She never actually wanted to break up with him, but she couldn't take it back after she said it. But what hurt worse is he hasn't tried to win her back. She thought that hanging around Puck would do the trick, but so far no luck and she slept with the creep. She'd been so wasted last night that she actually had sex with him and hardly remembered. It's her biggest regret in life. All she really wants is Brett's arm around her, but she's too stubborn to go to him.

"So like I was saying…..Santana are you listening to me?" Puck asks frowning.

"Sorry, I have a huge test in math that I'm worried about." Santana says looking away from Brett.

"It's fine," Puck sighs. "So are you sure we're not dating? I really would like to date you."

"Puck, I'm not ready yet okay. We can be friends for now and if anything changes I'll tell you." Santana says wishing Brett would come over here and beat Puck up or something.

"Well then I'll fucking see you around." Puck growls standing up and stomping away.

She looks around glaring at everyone who is now staring at her. Their heads all whip back around and she smirks. Closing her eyes she wishes that her friends would talk to her. Everyone is on Brett's side which pisses her off. Why doesn't anyone see that he's at fault too.

Looking over at where Brett, Quinn, Mike and Tina are all seated having lunch. They look like they're having a blast and she's jealous.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So Santana now that you and Brett are officially over he's available any advice, I have a date with him tonight." a Cheerio says trying to rev her up.

"Good luck with that." Santana says trying to not lose her temper.

"I'm going to make him forget you." the Cheerio sneers.

"Listen puta it's going to be impossible for anyone to make him forget me." Santana growls.

"Well-"

The Cheerio is cut off by a freshman Cheerio running over shouting something about a fight.

"There's a fight over on the football field." she says and all the Cheerios follow her to the football field.

Santana slowly walks behind them all. She can't believe that would move on so fast. And of all the girls in the school he chooses a fucking Cheerio. He knows that this will hurt her more than anything.

"Why the fuck do you care Pierce she broke up with you?" Puck yells which causes Santana to quicken her pace.

She wants to see what they're fighting about as it sound like they're fighting over her.

"I care because even though she broke up with me I still care about her." Brett yells shoving Puck up against the fence.

Santana reaches the massive group of student now surrounding Brett and Puck. She pushes her way through to the front to get a close up view.

"Really, cause just the other day she was begging for the Puckster to fuck her harder." Puck brags getting high fives from all the football players.

Brett doesn't know what to say. He's so fucking pissed right now. At Puck, at Santana, at this whole fucked up situation. All he wants is Santana back. Even though he's pissed at Santana for sleeping with Puck he still thinks it's wrong that Puck would talk about something so private aloud.

"She liked-"

Puck flies backwards when Brett's fist collides with his face. A gasps goes through the crowd as no one thought Brett had it in him to actually hurt someone. Santana's just as shocked as everyone else and turned on at the same time.

"Don't fucking talk about Santana like that." Brett growls as he lands another punch on Puck.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want." Puck growls kneeing Brett in the gut.

"Brett," Santana gasps.

Brett gets up and lands a few punches on Puck before he falls over and Brett gives him a good kick in the gut.

"Don't ever fucking talk about Santana again." Brett growls.

He turns and leaves Santana trailing after him.

"Brett wait," Santana shouts finally catching up to him at his truck.

"What the fuck could you possible want?" Brett growls spinning around to glare at her.

Santana backs away slightly scared that he'll do something stupid.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry B." Santana sobs. "I never meant for any of this to happen. All I wanted was for you to realize that all the flirting girls make me jealous as you literally do nothing."

"San, I ignore them because they mean nothing to me. You're the only one who matters." Brett softly says taking her hands in his.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant to. I thought you'd fight for me." Santana softly says leaning into him as he wraps his arms around her.

"I was going to, but then you started hanging around Puck and I heard that you two were together." Brett says tears falling down his cheeks.

"B, I'm so so sorry. I never wanted him. It was a huge mistake. I was drunk, so drunk I hardly remember what happened." Santana softly says crying.

"San, I want you to be my girl again." Brett says hugging her tightly to him, kissing the top of her head.

"How….after I slept with Puck how can you just forgive me?" Santana asks.

"Baby," Brett says taking her face in his hands. "You didn't cheat on me, we weren't together. Sure it hurts that he got to experience something that I thought I would only ever experience, but you mean more to me than any of that."

"Yes, I'll be your girl again." Santana says smiling.

"And I'll listen to you about girls flirting with me." Brett promises her. "Was Puck…..um…..better than me?" he sheepishly asks.

Santana grabs Brett's face and kisses him hard.

"No, I don't remember much, but I know I didn't cum and was so drunk that I puked on him." Santana tells him kissing him again.

"I love you so much. I'll drive you home." Brett says smiling at her words.

Santana promises herself that she'll never make the mistake of breaking up with him again.


	7. Pregnant

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter.**

"Oh my god," Santana gasps dropping the test on the bathroom floor.

She can't believe it she is fucking pregnant and worse it might not be Brett's. She can't tell him, she won't tell him. The only thing she can think to do is to get an abortion that way she won't have to deal with heartbreak of Brett leaving her if this isn't his kid.

"Hold up Santana first math before the freak out you only slept with Puck once and that was two weeks ago. It has to be Brett's kid." she shouts to herself doing a happy dance just as Brett comes in.

"Well what's got you so happy?" he asks wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm pregnant." she just about shouts turning to lay one on him.

They both freeze each thinking what the fuck. Santana furious with herself for southing that out without testing the waters first and Brett wondering when before a huge smile breaks out on his face.

"I'm going to be a father." Brett says a huge ass smile on his face as he picks her up.

"I thought," she pauses trying to get the courage to tell him. "I thought it might be Puck's until I did the math and figured it couldn't be his." she stutters out.

Brett stares at her for several moments before he finally gets over his shock.

"San you know I would never leave you. I don't blame you we were broken up and it's not like I wasn't trolling around to try and make you jealous too." Brett says engulfing Santana in a huge hug as he picks her up.

"I know, but still the thought that this baby might not have been yours scares me." Santana sobs into his chest.

"Hey baby look at me." Brett says kissing her lightly on the head. "This baby is mine not Puck's so you don't have to worry about that." he calmly says carrying her to the bed. "I'm going to take care of both of you." he promises kissing his woman before she falls asleep in his arms, curling into his chest protectively.

If there's one thing Brett knows well actually three, but whose counting is that he loves Santana more than anyone, two that he will love their child just as much and third Mr. Lopez is going to kill him. He knows that this will end badly and that if Mr. Lopez gets his way he'll never see Santana or his baby again this is something that he will not let happen. Finally having a sort of plan formed he drifts off to sleep.

Maria Lopez recognizes Brett's truck in the driveway the moment her husband pulls in.

"Why does she continue to date that stupid boy? He's going nowhere in life." Mario Lopez fumes pissed that after three years of trying to break them up and when it finally happens that it took them less than a week to get back together.

"Oh Mario hush she loves Brett and if you just took the time to get to know him you'd like him too. He really is such a sweet young man." Maria says getting out.

"That may be true, but how is he going to provide for our daughter." Mario questions as they walk into the house.

"He will even if he has to get three jobs to give her everything she'll ever want and need." Maria confidently walking upstairs towards her daughter's room.

Maria sighs lovingly when she sees her daughter curled into her boyfriend. Mario on the other hand is pissed. He hates when they would sleep in the same bed it implies that other things are going on. That's when he sees it on her bathroom floor.

"You fucking piece of shit got my daughter pregnant!" Mario shouts leaping at Brett.

Brett being way faster easily dodges him.

"You fucking bastard." Mario shouts at Brett before turning on his daughter. "You're a fucking slut. How dare you let him get you pregnant you're supposed to be smarter than that." he shouts.

"I love him." Santana weakly says.

"You want!" Mario shouts standing over his cowering daughter.

When he sees her look over at Brett touching her stomach he loses it.

"I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget." Mario shouts shoving Santana out of her bed and roughly on the floor.

He's about to kick her when Brett lifts Mario off the ground and throws him across the room. Maria rushes over to her husband's side.

"Stay away from my family." Brett growls stepping closer to Mario and Maria. "If you ever lay a hand on her I'll kill you."

Maria watches with wide eyes as her daughter clings tightly to Brett's arm. In that moment she knows that she has lost her youngest daughter. It breaks her heart, but she can't leave her husband or other two daughters and grandchildren.

"You have ten minutes to get out of my house." Mario says getting up with his wife's help and hobbling out.

Santana doesn't move as she's in utter shock.

"San hurry up we've got to get all your stuff." Brett says grabbing several bags.

Since Santana still isn't moving he starts throwing as much of her stuff into the bags. He makes sure to grab her laptop and all her toiletries. He's almost got all her belonging when he hears Mario shout up the stairs.

"I want you both the fuck out of my house!"

"San, I need your help now." Brett whispers kissing her gently on the lips.

"Brett," Santana whimpers clinging to his arm.

"I need your help." Brett softly says dropping the rest of her clothes into a garbage bag. "Here take these bags to my truck I'll grab the rest." he says handing her several bags.

They somehow make it down to his truck in one trip. Brett wraps his arms around her after they put the bags in the back. She buries her head in his chest and starts sobbing.

"Shh, baby everything's going to okay." Brett whispers putting her in truck.

"I don't have anywhere to stay anymore." Santana sobs clinging tightly to him not letting him move

"San, you'll always have somewhere to go as long as I'm alive and well." Brett softly says kissing the top of her head.

Santana doesn't say anything, but wraps her arms around herself. Brett's extremely worried about her, but knows that he has to get her to his house. The whole drive to his house he keeps glaring over at her to see if she's still "okay".

It takes him twenty minutes to get Santana and all her things out of the truck and into his room. She's just sitting on his bed shaking slightly. He slowly helps her get out of her clothes and into a pair of his boxers and t-shirt. After getting her under the covers he quickly changes and gets in bed with her.

"I'm going to take care of you baby." Brett softly whispers.

Santana just whimpers burying herself into Brett. She's terrified that her dad will try to do something.

"He didn't you did he?" Santana sobs, speaking for the first since getting in the truck.

"Don't worry about me San." Brett softly says kissing her forehead as he understands what she was trying to stay.

"Brett," she sternly says.

"He didn't hurt me baby." Brett softly says.

She sighs and curls more into him. Everything in her life is being turned upside down, but at least she still has Brett.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana wakes up firs snuggled into Brett's muscular chest. She's trapped by his arms encircled around her. Wiggling around she eventual gives up trying to get up and just snuggles back into him. That is until her urge to pee weighs out and she shakes him as best she can.

"Brett I need to pee." Santana says.

"San, more sleep." Brett moans flipping over.

"You can sleep, but let me go before I pee on you." Santana says still trying to get out of his grip.

Brett huffs as he lets her go and she rushes into the bathroom.

"Where is your mom?" Santana asks through the door.

"She went to Boca for the weekend. Something about needing a break before the push for Nationals." Brett says.

"I need to find a place to stay now." Santana says coming out of the bathroom.

She's decided that after all the crying she did last night over her dad kicking her out last night. She has all she needs in Brett and their unborn child. Her parents don't deserve her tears.

"You already have a place to stay." Brett says getting up and grabbing her around her waist.

"Brett….I can't stay here, your mom won't go for it." Santana says leaning into him. "I can probably convince Quinn to let me stay with her."

"San, you're staying here. You're pregnant with our child so you can stay here." Brett tells her.

"But-"

"We'll tell my mom on Monday about the whole situation okay and I'm sure that she'll be cool with you staying." Brett tells her.

"Okay," Santana softly says.

Brett wraps his arms tightly around her kissing her on the cheek.

"We can do whatever you want today." Brett says looking down at her.

"Can we just have a movie day?" Santana asks.

"Of course babe, you go pick out the movies you want to watch, I'll get us snacks." Brett says.

"Grab some Cheetos." Santana shouts after him.

By the time he comes back arms full of snacks she has Dear John just starting.

"Really?" Brett asks raising his eye brows.

"Channing Tatum makes me feel better." Santana defends.

"Can we at least watch one of his action movies after this?" Brett asks.

"I guess," Santana says zoning in on the screen.

Brett will never admit it to anyone, but he enjoys watching Dear John.

"So I know you want to watch an action movie, but can we watch the Vow instead?" Santana asks pouting slightly.

"Sure," Brett sighs.

Santana wraps herself around Brett kissing him deeply. She loves how he's willing to do whatever she wants even if he'd rather do something else. It still scares her that they're going to have a baby in nine months. That she's going to have to push a baby out of her.

"B, I'm scared." Santana says.

"What are you scared of?" Brett asks frowning.

"This baby, we aren't ready to have a child." Santana softly says. "What if I'm a horrible mother?"

"You won't be a horrible mom, you'll be amazing." Brett tells her.

"But-"

"San, sure we won't know what we're doing half the time, but that won't matter." Brett tells her. "We're going to have some hard times and all, but we'll be amazing parents."

Santana smiles at him and snuggles farther into him.


	8. Telling Sue

"Brett," Santana moans arching her back up.

"You taste fucking amazing." Brett moans popping his head up.

"Fuck," Santana shouts as her orgasm hits her hard.

"We have to get ready or we'll be late." Brett says standing up letting the covers fall off of him.

"But I want to repay you." Santana moans trying to pull him back into bed. "You look ready for me." she whispers grabbing his hard dick.

"San….we can't, we have to get to school." Brett moans trying to keep his girlfriend off of him.

Santana glares at him, but gets up.

"Fine, but you're not getting any any time soon." Santana shouts at him as she starts getting dressed.

"I'm sorry baby." Brett says wrapping his arms around her waist. "But we need to tell my mom before she comes home today to find you staying here."

"After that can we skip and have sex?" Santana asks hopeful.

"I guess," Brett says shrugging.

"Good,"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana paces down the hallway nervous as hell to tell Sue about this. She wishes she can continue to pretend that everything is perfectly fine.

"Baby calm down." Brett softly says.

Brett drags Santana towards Sue's office.

"Brett she's going to kill me. Literally kill me and then she's never going to let me be around you again especially since I'm homeless now." Santana whines trying to dig her feet in.

"San, you know she supports us and will help us out anyway she can." Brett whispers in her ear, looping his arms around her waist from behind and rubbing circles on her belly.

"I just feel like I've let her down." Santana sighs leaning back into Brett.

"You haven't this was just an accident they do happen sometimes." Brett whispers still rubbing her still flat belly. "A very happy accident."

Santana shakes her head, only her boyfriend would be over the moon with joy that they are going to be having a baby. While all he thought about is how cute their kid will be and how much fun they will have, she thinks logically about how hard it will be as they will barely be out of high school.

"Brett just promise me that no matter what we'll always have each other." Santana whispers feeling very needy.

"San I threw your dad into a wall, you don't think that I wouldn't do literally anything to not only protect the two of you, but also to insure that you'll always have me?" Brett questions looking down at her.

"Really?" Santana asks looking up at her boyfriend.

"You and now our baby will always come first in my life no matter what?" Brett promises kissing his girl.

Santana sighs snuggling into Brett before making him walk her into Sue's office.

"Sandbags, Ken Doll?" Sue says looking puzzled as to why they are in her office.

"Mom," Brett says causing Sue to flinch and look around to make sure that no one has heard.

"Brett you know that-"

She's cut off by Santana, "I'm pregnant."

Both Sue and Brett stare at her. Sue shocked at what Santana just said. Sure she knew that they were sexually active, but she has always assumed that they are careful especially Santana whose parents are pretty demanding. Brett is shocked that she actually told his mom.

"Okay," is all Sue can say staring at the two nervous teenagers in front of her.

This is not how she thought her life would be, sitting at a desk in a high school with her teenage son and his girlfriend standing in front of her telling her that they are pregnant.

She had given birth to Brett a few years after joining the army. Until he was five he lived with father while she was away, but he died in a car accident and she had to come back to take care of Brett. That's when she got the job at McKinley as the cheer coach and gym teacher. She had made Brett swear to never tell anyone that she was his mother as she needed to keep her image as a cold hearted bitch so no one was allowed over. Though that rule had changed when Brett met Santana and brought her home. So she had sworn Santana to the same promise as well.

Looking at the two teenagers in front of her she knows that her life has just got more complicated though she will put up with it for these two disgustingly in love, love birds.

"So you finally knocked her up." Sue says not knowing what else to say.

Santana starts sobbing, apologizing for ruining everything and pleading for her to not also kick Brett out.

"Wait, your parents kicked you out?" Sue questions.

"Yes," Santana weakly says.

It's not lost on Sue how her son tense at the mention of the Lopez parents or how he pulls Santana into his body.

"What happened?" Sue asks looking at her son.

"He tried to hurt her." Brett growls wrapping Santana even farther into him.

Sue doesn't need to ask who the he is. She knows that Mario Lopez is no fan of her son and suspects he found out about the baby.

"Santana you'll stay with us, end of story." Sue says smiling at them.

"Thanks mom."

"Thanks Sue."

"Now get out of here." Sue says waving them off.

Santana pulls Brett out of Sue's office before falling into his arms. She's so relieved that she officially has somewhere to live now. All she wants to do is go home and sleep after fucking her boyfriend of course.

"Can we go home?" Santana softly asks.

Brett looks down the hall to see if there are any teachers before shrugging.

"Sure baby," Brett softly says.

"Good I still have to repay you for this morning." Santana says smirking.

"So sexy,"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

By the time they get home Santana's fast asleep. It doesn't surprise him as he knows that she didn't sleep well last night. She was worried that Sue would kick her out too and he knew that that's what kept her up.

"Baby we're home." Brett whispers brushing hair out of her face.

"…."

Brett lightly chuckles as she tries to curl into him. Getting out he heads to her side, opening the door and lifting her out. He cradles her to his chest holding her tightly as he unlocks the door. Carefully he places her on the couch as he heads into the kitchen to make a snack.

"B," Santana moans flopping over.

He runs in thinking that she needs help or something. Skidding to a halt next to the couch he frowns when he sees that she's still sound asleep.

"Only a month along and you're already causing your mother to be exhausted." Brett softly whispers.

He kneels next to her and kisses her flat stomach. He can't believe that his child is growing in there. It's never been in doubt that they would have kids, but he never imagined they'd have a baby in high school. He's scared that he's going to be a bad father. He hasn't had much time to think about it before now. What if he ends up fucking up his kid up. Shit what if he's a crap father.

"B, what you worrying about now?" Santana groggily asks.

"I'm not….how do you always know?" Brett asks frowning.

"Because I know you B and you think hard when you're worried." Santana softly says turning around and wrapping her arms around him.

"What if I'm a horrible father? You know I'm not that smart when it comes to most things that are important so how the hell am I supposed to be able to help them?" Brett asks his head dropping in his lap.

"Brett," Santana softly says grabbing his hands. "You are going to be an amazing dad. I don't want to have kids with anyone else because no one could be a better father than you." she softly says. "And don't call yourself stupid. You're far from stupid just because you aren't good at school doesn't mean you're stupid."

"I love you so much." Brett sighs giving her a peck on the lips.

"I have the up most confidence that you will be the best dad possible." Santana says yawning.

"Baby did you get any sleep last night?" Brett asks.

"A little, I was worried about telling your mom." Santana says yawning again.

"You need to sleep." Brett softly says.

"But I want to repay you." Santana pouts.

"You can after we rest." Brett says lying on the couch and pulling her on top of him.

"I'm holding you to that."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett's sound asleep with Santana curled on top of him when something hard hits his head.

"Huh…" Brett mumbles cracking his eye open.

"Brett….stay still." Santana whines squeezing him tighter around the waist.

"I hope you like your baby shower gift." Sue tells her son.

"What?" Brett asks frowning.

"I haven't told anyone aside from you two so I haven't had a shower yet." Santana says sitting up looking for the gift.

"Yeah well this is what I got you so you don't ruin my rep." Sue says motioning to the keys lying now on the ground.

"You got us a car?" Brett says picking up the keys. "We already have a car.  
>"No, but that truck of yours is going to have to go." Sue says.<p>

"Thank god," Santana whispers order her breath.

"Then what's the key for?" Brett asks ignoring the comments about his truck.

"As I said I can't have the two of you ruining my rep so I bought you two an apartment." Sue tells them.

"Really?" they both ask.

"Yep so you can move in there and not have any of your friends find out." Sue says.

"Thanks mom,"

"Thanks Sue,"

Brett and Santana both hug her tightly.

"Yeah, yeah, now get off of me." Sue says.


	9. Telling Friends

**Hello everyone it's been a hectic week, but I've managed to write a few chapters ahead now and will be posting daily hopefully until I finish this piece. I hope you all enjoy.**

Santana holds Brett's hand tightly as they enter the school. This is their first official day back to school as yesterday doesn't count since all they did was tell Sue before leaving. Santana is very nervous that everyone is going to instantly know that she's pregnant even though she's only a month or two along.

"Everything is going to be okay." Brett says.

"What if someone finds out?" Santana whimpers curling into him.

"Well everyone will find out in a few months when you start showing." Brett softly says.

"I don't want anyone to know until we're ready to tell them." Santana says straightening out her uniform before grabbing his arm again.

"Then we won't tell anyone unless you want to." Brett says.

"Thank you B for understanding." Santana whispers as they pass a group of sophomores.

"Anything for you baby, this is going to affect you more than me for the first nine months." Brett says fighting the urge to place his hand on her belly.

"Best boyfriend ever." Santana whispers kissing him.

"Break it up love birds; no one wants to see that." Quinn shouts walking towards them.

"You're just jealous that I'm dating the hottest guy in the school." Santana teases.

"No way, I'm dating the hottest guy in the school." Tina softly says walking up with Mike.

"Hey man," Brett says high fiving Mike.

"No way have you seen how ripped he is?" Santana says shocked that Tina is actually joking with her; normally she's too shy to say anything really to her or Quinn.

"Mike's ripped too." Tina rebuts.

"Ooo San, it looks like Brett's got competition." Quinn says liking pushing Santana's buttons.

"Pusssh, Brett's ain't got no competition." Santana says.

While the girls tease each other Mike and Brett scratch their heads wondering what they're fighting over.

"Are they fighting?" Mike asks shocked that his Tina is included.

"No that's just how Quinn and Santana talk to each other." Brett says shrugging.

"I'll never understand them." Mike says watching Tina to make sure she doesn't start feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't worry I don't completely understand them either." Brett says shrugging.

For a few minutes they just stand by the girlfriends listening to the girls talk about glee, graduation and college.

"So Brett, Mike do you both think your relationships will last outside of high school?" Quinn asks bringing the boys into the conversation.

"Of course," Brett says wrapping his arm around Santana.

"Totally," Santana whispers looking up at her boyfriend.

"I'd like to think we'll still be together." Mike says smiling down at Tina.

"Oh god your all disgustingly cute that I'm going puke." Quinn says grimacing.

"Stop being so dramatic. I'm starting to think that maybe you've been hanging out with Berry." Santana says chuckling.

"Please…."

Just then the bell rings and they all scamper off towards their classes not wanting to be late.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey baby, it's me." Brett says through the bathroom door.

The door opens and he sighs when he sees Santana slumped over the toilet. She had texted him to meet her in the girls bathroom that she doesn't feel so good. So of course being the most amazing boyfriend he is her just leaves class to find her.

"I feel horrible." Santana moans.

"Oh baby," Brett says falling on his kneels next to her.

"This is horrible." Santana says before she slumps back over the toilet and starts throwing up again.

Brett scoots next to her and rubs her back while holding her hair up. He's been reading up on pregnancies since Santana told him so he can be the best baby daddy ever. Thus he knows that this is morning sickness.

"Do you need or want anything?" Brett softly asks.

"Can you just hold me?" Santana asks.

"Of course baby." Brett whispers.

"This baby is evil." Santana whispers gulping trying not to start throwing up again.

"Shh baby, I'm here just try to relax." Brett whispers kissing the side of her face.

"I hate this." Santana mumbles into his chest.

"We can stay here as long as you need." Brett whispers.

"I'm ready, I'm hungry now." Santana says getting up.

Santana leans into her boyfriend letting him lead them to their history class. Sure they're ten minutes late, but no teacher is willing to say anything to them. The teacher glares at them as they enter, but just continues his lesson knowing better than to mess with Sue's head Cheerio. Santana sits down and pulls out her notebook to take notes for her and Brett who has a hard time focusing in most of his classes.

"Mr. Pierce who built Hadrian's Wall?" Mr. Powell asks.

"Um…so guy named Hadrian?" Brett says unsure.

The whole class starts laughing, but quickly stops when Santana glares around the class. That's when she catches a whiff of some awful cologne and quickly scampers out of class. Brett follows her back the bathroom.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Her first day back and she's spent half of it in the girl's bathroom throwing up. And of course every time she texts Brett to let him know and a few minutes later he'd be right next to her. She loves how amazingly attentive he has been this far. So when she finds herself yet again in the bathroom throwing up it doesn't take long for Brett to be kneeling next to her holding her hair back.

"What set you off this time?" Brett asks handing her a bag of saltines that he had gotten during lunch.

"Jacob's cologne, he was in my face." Santana says sitting back.

"That little bastard I'll crush him for bothering you." Brett growls standing up his fists clenched.

"Brett, calm down he wasn't doing anything." Santana says tugging on his hand to get him to sit back down.

"He wasn't bothering you?" Brett asks cupping her face.

"Nope," Santana says popping the p.

"Okay," Brett says setting down. "So are you okay now? Now more throwing up?"

"I think I'm good for now." Santana softly says.

"Do you want to go to glee or just straight home?" Brett asks helping her up.

"I want to try and go to glee." Santana says pulling out some mints.

"Just tell me if you don't feel good and we'll leave." Brett whispers.

They get up and head towards the choir room even though their last class isn't even over yet. Neither of them wants to get back.

"So when are we going to tell our friends?" Brett asks.

"I don't know, I don't want the whole school to know about our little one until I start showing." Santana softly says.

Brett opens the choir room door for her and she heads for their normal seats.

"I think I want to tell our friends." Santana softly says.

"Whatever you want to do baby." Brett says wrapping his arms around her shoulder.

"The glee kids won't tell anyone." Santana confidently says.

"What about Puck? I don't trust him to not tell anyone." Brett says.

"I'm sure that we make sure he doesn't say anything." Santana says cuddling into him.

Santana lays her head on his shoulder sighing. She knows that this is a risk telling the glee club as many of them can't keep their mouths shut, but she also knows that they will support them.

"We'll do whatever you want." Brett whispers kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks baby," Santana says smiling.

"The only one I really want to tell is Mike, I think it will be nice to have someone to talk to." Brett says rubbing her still flat belly.

"I just think that we'll have a bunch of support from them and we're going to need all the support we can get." Santana says just before the bell rings.

Rachel walks in and frowns when she sees Brett and Santana cuddled together. She looks at the clock and notices that yes in fact only a minute after the bell rings. It shocks her that Brett and Santana are already here as normally they're the last ones.

"What's wrong with you?" Santana growls. "Stop staring at me." she says hiding her head in Brett's chest.

"Rachel stop making Santana uncomfortable." Brett orders.

Rachel just backs away and goes to her seat looking straight ahead as she waits for everyone else to come in. It only takes ten minutes for the rest of the glee club to finally settle in their seats. Now they're all waiting for Mr. Shue who's late yet again.

"We should tell them now before Mr. Shue comes in." Santana whispers.

"Okay," Brett says standing up and clearing this throat. "Everyone, Santana and I have some news to tell you all."

Everyone stops talking and turn around to look at them.

"The floor's all yours." Brett softly says.

"Before we tell you our wonderful news." Santana says grabbing Brett's hand. "You all have to promise not to tell anyone else about what we are about to tell you."

"Out with it," Quinn shouts.

Santana looks up to Brett who just shrugs. Since overall this will affect her more he's letting her chose what to tell them. He's just about supporting her.

"I'm pregnant," Santana says squeezing Brett's hand.

"What!"

"Really?"

"Shit!"

"Whoa!"

It takes several minutes of everyone to finally calm down enough for them to ask some questions and congratulate them.

"So I take it you two are keeping the baby?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah," Santana says looking up at Brett.

"This is horrible!" Rachel gasps causing them all to turn to look at her.

Finn tries to keep Rachel quiet, but is failing miserably.

"How can we win if you're going to be popping out a baby?" Rachel says aloud throwing her arms in the air. "That's it you have to-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Brett growls.

Over his dead body will anyone tell or force his girlfriend to get an abortion. It's their decision alone, not anyone else.

"We'll be here for the two of you." Tina softly says giving Santana a gentle hug.

"Yeah anything you need." Mike says slapping Brett on the back.

Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Artie all also voice their support.

"I'm sorry guys, that was way to dramatic even for me. I'm glad for the two of you." Rachel says.

"Thanks Rachel, I get it. No hard feelings." Santana says elbowing Finn to give her a hug.

"Brett," Rachel softly says.

"We're cool Rachel." Brett says giving her a smile.

"Quinn," Santana says walking over to her best friend.

"Are you happy?" Quinn asks.

"Scared, worried, but yes happy. I could never kill anything that has part of Brett in it." Santana says placing her hand on her belly.

"Then I'm with the rest of the glee club and am completely behind you two. And you knew you can call me at any time if you need anything." Quinn says.

Everyone, but Puck is around the couple shooting off a bunch of questions about the pregnancy. Brett's really happy that everyone is really happy for them and supportive of them.

"Are you all seriously just going to ignore the fact that they're going to be teen parents?" Puck growls.

"Shut it Puck." Kurt says rolling his eyes.

"She's with Brett get over it already." Quinn says.

Before anyone else can say anything Mr. Shue comes in.

"Everyone ready for practice?"


	10. First Doctor's Appointment

"I set up an appointment with an OBGYN today at five." Santana says tracing shapes with her finger on Brett's chest.

"Can't wait," Brett says smiling wide.

"Do you think it went well yesterday?" Santana softly asks.

"Yeah," Brett says tightening his grip around her waist. "Puck may be jealous, but he won't say anything and we know that the rest of them won't either." he says running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm glad that they all took it well even Rachel after her mini meltdown. As for Puck, I honestly don't care about what thinks I have you and that's all I need." Santana mumbles into his chest.

Brett just hums his agreement. He loves that they have their own place now where they can be naked all day and have sex without Sue walking in on them. Right now all he wants to do is lay in bed with his pregnant girlfriend and look forward to seeing his baby.

"We should probably get up and go to school." Santana says.

"Or we can skip our first couple of classes and have sex instead." Brett seriously says.

"B," Santana moans. "I wish we could, but you can't afford to miss any more classes."

"Fine," Brett softly says getting up.

Santana closes her eyes as Brett stands up in all his naked glory in front of her. She uses all her will power to not pull him back into bed and have him fuck her.

"Come on San let's shower together." Brett says.

"You know we're going to late if we shower together B. You can't keep your hands off of me in the shower." Santana says getting up.

"So," Brett says wrapping his arms around her naked body.

"Come on horn dog."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey San," Quinn says settling down to stretch next to her.

"Hey," Santana says stretching her left leg out.

"So how are you doing?" Quinn asks curious about the baby and all.

"I'm good, a little bit of morning sickness here and there, but overall pretty good." Santana says understanding that her best friend is just curious.

"So have you considered what you're going tell Sue about your bun in the oven?" Quinn asks helping Santana up.

"I already told her." Santana says shrugging.

"Really? And she's allowing you to remain on the Cheerios?" Quinn says shocked.

"Well I am the head Cheerio and best performer." Santana reminds her.

"But Nationals are in less than two months. Won't it hurt the baby or something?" Quinn asks.

"I'm not sure. I have my first appointment today after practice and I'm going to ask." Santana says shrugging.

"Okay, well if you need anything I'm here." Quinn says.

"Thanks Q; it means a lot to me that you're being so supportive." Santana says.

"What are best friends for?" Quinn says smiling.

They continue to stretch in silence. None of the other girls are near them as frankly Santana is a bitch to everyone on the team, but Quinn. Sue's not out on the field yet so after all the girls are done stretching everyone is just standing around. Santana thinks that they should start running, but isn't about to suggest that. She knows that until Sue shows up no one will want to do anything.

"How did your guys families take the news?" Quinn asks drawing Santana out of her musing.

"What?" Santana asks.

"What do your families think about the baby?" Quinn asks again.

Santana's face drops as she thinks of her dad and how he threw her out. She blinks several times trying not to cry.

"Oh Santana, I'm sorry. I didn't realize, I shouldn't have asked never mind." Quinn quickly says.

"It's fine Quinn; I can't change their minds if they don't want them changed." Santana says shrugging.

"What happened?" Quinn asks.

"My dad found out about the baby when I told Brett. He kicked me out when I wouldn't get an abortion. I'm staying with Brett now." Santana quietly says.

"So you're staying with Brett. I bet that's nice." Quinn says thinking she'll finally get to meet Brett's mom.

"Yeah, his mom bought us an apartment-"

"Lazy fucking bums get your asses running!" Sue shouts in her mega phone.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mike and Brett are both trying to teach Finn the newest glee routine. Needless to say it's not going well despite the fact that they are both the best dancers and pretty good teachers. Brett doesn't understand how anyone can be that bad at dancing. He has to close his eyes every time Finn starts dancing.

"Dude you have to slide to the left while spinning on three not one." Mike says trying to stay calm.

"I thought I was." Finn says looking his usual confused himself.

"You weren't," Mike says looking over at Brett for help.

"At this point you should know the routine and not need to keep looking at Mike to see what you're supposed to be doing." Brett says wishing he is watching Santana practice instead of this.

"I've gotten better right?" Finn asks.

"No," both Brett and Mike say.

"Really? Damn I thought I was." Finn says giving them his goofy smile.

Brett has to use all his will power not to punch Finn for being an idiot. He doesn't get why Rachel and Finn always get the leads. Santana can sing just as good as Rachel so can Mercedes and any guy would be better than Finn. If it was up to him he'd have Blaine be the male lead.

"He's so bad." Mike says after Finn leaves.

"I know, I think he's gotten worse since last year." Brett says shaking his head.

"So how are you holding up?" Mike asks.

"Good, nervous about becoming a dad so young." Brett says.

"You'll be amazing," Mike says giving him a soft smile.

"I hope so, but I'm still nervous." Brett softly says. "Shit, I've got to go pick up San." he says looking at the clock.

"See you later bro." Mike shouts after him.

Brett runs out of the choir room skidding around a corner as he takes off down the hallway. The last thing he wants to do is be late for their first appointment. Sliding in front of his locker he tries to open it fast, but fails miserably. He's always had a hard time remember his locker combo Santana normally reminds him.

"Damn it," Brett groans on his third try.

He gives up after his fifth try and just leaves his backpack and homework in there. He'll just copy Santana's anyway. After giving up he rushes out towards the football field. He hears Sue shouting directions long before he see that their practice is not over. Climbing into the stands he sits down to wait for Santana to finish.

"Coach I have to leave, I have an appointment." Santana shouts.

"Go and bring me a note tomorrow so I know you weren't just trying to have more time with Ken." Sue shouts.

"Hey baby," Brett softly says wrapping his arm around her.

"Hey," Santana says laying her head on his shoulder.

"Do we have to go to the locker room?" Brett asks.

"Nope, I dropped my stuff off in your truck before practice." Santana says. "How was teaching Finn?"

"Horrible," Brett says helping her into the truck.

"So Finn's not going to make a vast improvement on his dancing." Santana chuckles.

"Nope,"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This is so weird." Brett whispers as they sit in the waiting room.

"Just don't think about it. We're going to have a baby to love in less than nine months." Santana says taking his hand and putting it on her belly to calm him down.

"I know San, but we're like ten years younger than anyone else here." Brett softly says.

"So we're going to have the cutest baby ever." Santana whispers leaning completely into him.

"Yeah we are." Brett sighs.

Santana wants to tell him not to worry, that they'll make great parents and everyone is nervous before their first child is born. Of course she doesn't get a chance as a nurse calls her name.

"Santana Lopez," the nurse says.

"Here," Santana says gripping Brett's hand as she stands up.

"Hello Santana, I'm Nancy and I'll be your nurse today. The first thing we're going to do is weigh you so can you slip off your shoes and step on the scale." Nancy says smiling at the young couple.

Setting on the scale she breathes a sigh of relief that she only has gained three pounds thus far.

"Okay, so you think you're somewhere around one to two months?" Nancy asks as she leads them into an exam room.

"Yes," Santana says.

"Then your current weight is perfectly fine. Now I'm going to take some blood to make complete sure you are indeed pregnant." Nancy says.

Brett has to look away as he absolutely hates needles.

"Dr. Wendy should be with you in a few minutes." Nancy says after finishing up taking Santana's temperature and blood pressure.

"This is scary," Brett softly says.

"Really B? This isn't that bad." Santana chuckles.

"You know I don't do well with doctor's offices." Brett says.

"B just relax. We're just making sure our little one is healthy." Santana says.

"I know,"

Brett's shocked when a short blonde hair woman who looks like she's in her late twenties come in. He never thought a doctor could be that young.

"Hello Santana, I'm Dr. Wendy, I'll be your OBGYN and this is…."

"Hi I'm Brett Pierce, her boyfriend." Brett says shaking her hand.

"So you're around a month or two pregnant." Dr. Wendy says looking over Santana's chart.

"Yes," Santana says.

After ten minutes of questions and a quick check up the blood tests come back.

"Well not that you weren't sure before, but you are defiantly pregnant." Dr. Wendy says.

Brett squeezes Santana's hand tightly at this news.

"So do you two want to hear your babies heart beat?" Dr. Wendy asks.

"Yes," Brett excitedly says.

Both women smile at Brett's excitement.

"Okay, I think if you are two months pregnant we may also be able to see your baby." Dr. Wendy says. "That's only if you want to do a vaginal ultra sound. It will be slightly uncomfortable." she warms Santana.

The hopeful look on Brett's face answers for Santana.

"Go for it,"

Santana winces as the ultra sound wand is lightly pushed in. It takes about a minute before Dr. Wendy finds the baby. Brett's grip on Santana's hand tightens even more when he sees their little blob of a baby. She smiles as she watches Brett just stare at their baby.

"Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh,"

"Oh my," Santana gasps.

"….."

Brett has tears in his eyes as he hears his baby's heart beat for the first time. Dr. Wendy gives them a few minutes to take it all in.

"I've printed a few pictures for you and I'll see you in a month." Dr. Wendy says.

**I've never been pregnant so this is stuff I'm just making up as I go hoping it's semi right.**


	11. Choir Room

"San?" Brett calls wondering why his pregnant girlfriend wants to see him in the choir room of all places.

When he got no reply he slowly opened the door scared of what he would find. It hadn't been an easy two months for him since Santana had moved in with him. Sure he loves his girlfriend to death and has plans of proposing, but it wasn't easy living with her. He isn't sure if it is her or the scary pregnancy hormones he has been reading about, but his girl has turned into the devil. Always yelling at him about something and it is starting to really annoy him.

"San-" Brett loses his ability to speak when he sees his girlfriend sitting in the front row in nothing more than his favorite football jersey.

"I thought I'd surprise me big, strong, handsome man who I've been neglecting and been an utter bitch to lately." Santana says getting up and swaying her way over to him.

"Um…..San…..what if someone…..comes…in." Brett moans as Santana attaches her lips to his neck.

"No one will," Santana whispers palming his bulge.

"San," Brett moans trying to push her away. "We're at school." he hisses.

"I need you; I've missed you so much." Santana softly says.

It takes Brett a whole five seconds to yank down his pants and boxers. Before he can even start pumping himself, Santana has her mouth around his fast hardening cock.

"God San," Brett moans lightly pressing the back of her head towards him.

Santana snakes her arms around his waist and squeezes his ass. She licks the underside of his dick before bobbing up and down on him. Tasting him, she hums it's her favorite taste in the world.

"Fuck," Brett moans pushing Santana's head more into him.

She moans shifting slightly to try and find some relief while still bobbing along. Whenever Brett decides to take charge which isn't very often turns her on like no other. Right now she needs him to come and then fuck her like only he can. So she starts massaging his balls knowing he is close already.

"Shit San-" Brett closes his eyes and blows his load in the back of her throat.

He watches in awe as she swallows all of his cum. She gives his dick one last lick before allowing him to pull her up and kisses her.

"So fucking hot!" Brett moans kissing her while removing his jersey from her and her fucking hot thong.

Santana pushes Brett back into a chair and straddles him. She pumps him a few times before lining him up. They both moan as he sleeves himself inside of her.

"I love you so fucking much." Brett moans as he starts trusting.

"God Brett…..never again are we going this long." Santana moans throwing her head back as Brett wraps his lips around her right nipple.

"Fine….with…..me." Brett moans getting really close.

The bell rings as Santana screams Brett's name, squeezing him so hard that he comes again too.

"Fuck baby," Brett pants pulling out watching their cum pool on the floor.

"I love you so much baby." Santana says pulling on his jersey and a pair of sweatpants that she had brought.

"You can't wear this to class." Brett says pulling her by his jersey into him.

"Just like you can't go to class in just your pants you'd start a riot." Santana says snuggling into him.

They both laugh as Brett takes his jersey and puts it on handing her his shirt. It's very baggy on her, but she loves it.

"Come on we only have two more classes before we can spend the whole weekend alone together." Brett softly says.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana loves Saturdays. They're the one day that neither her or Brett have anything to do so they spend the whole day together. Sometimes they go out and actually do something, but since finding out about the baby they've been spending their time laying around the apartment.

"Is it cool if me and Quinn have a girls day next Saturday?" Santana asks from the kitchen.

"Sure, I know you dislike March Madness." Brett says from the living room.

"It's not that I don't like it it's just that it's boring to me." Santana says handing him a sandwich.

"Thanks babe," Brett says kissing her cheek.

"Yeah so what's going on in this game?" Santana asks frowning as she tries to follow what's happening.

"Kentucky is kicking ass. They're going to win this game by fifty easily." Brett says flipping the channel to find a competitive game.

"This is so boring," Santana sighs leaning back again the couch.

"Sorry baby, but you know how much I love my some March Madness." Brett says pulling her into his lap.

"Well I think I have a way of entertaining myself while you watch the games." Santana whispers in his ear.

"What is that…..oh." Brett says as Santana palms him.

"Just watch your game." Santana orders.

Brett grumbles something under his breath, but goes back to watching the game.

While he's watching the game she smirks as she starts gently massaging his bulge. At first he can ignore the pressure building in his pants until she starts really squeezing him and he can't take it anymore.

"San," Brett moans.

"Watch the game." Santana orders.

"But San-"

"Just watch your game."

Santana slowly unzips his jeans and pulls him out. He sighs a big breath out at the fact that his cock is free. She licks her lips as she stares at his huge cock. Looking up at him to make sure that he's still watching the game she starts pumping. Going very slow up and down his shaft she smirks as she hears him moan.

"You're so fucking big." Santana whispers in his ear.

"Damn babe I can barely focus on the game with you doing this to me." Brett moans trying to keep his focus on the game.

He knows that if he doesn't focus on the game then she'll stop leaving him hard and throbbing.

"I'm just getting started." Santana moans.

"Fuck,"

Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath when he feels wetness surrounds his cock. Santana takes him all the way in her mouth. She starts bobbing on him while massaging his balls with her free hand.

"Oh fuck babe," Brett moans his hands going to the back of her head.

Santana moans around his cock wrapping her tongue around him. It doesn't take long till he's ready to explode in her mouth.

"I'm going to explode." Brett moans.

"I want to swallow it." Santana moans.

Brett just nods as he explodes deep in her mouth. She swallows up all his cum licking his cock clean.

"Damn baby that was fucking hot." Brett moans pulling her up into a kiss.

"So fucking hot." Santana moans rubbing herself on him as they make out.

"Trying to reenact what we did in the choir room yesterday?" Brett asks kissing her neck.

"Maybe," Santana says curling into him.

"Good cause I'm still horny." Brett moans.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sorry I ruined your basketball watching day." Santana says laying exhausted next to Brett on their bed.

"Oh trust me Sanny I certainly don't mind." Brett says turning on his side to face her.

After giving him a blow job on the couch while he tried to watch the game she rode him on the couch. Then they moved round three to the bedroom and just finished up round eight a few minutes ago.

"I'm more than happy to do that with you whenever you want." Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

"Good because I have a feeling I'm going to be a horny pregnant lady." Santana says snuggling into him.

"So you're doing this to your mommy little one." Brett says placing his hand on her hard, but still flat stomach. "Good, just keep the hornyness and not the mood swings."

"Don't corrupt our baby." Santana says slapping his hand.

"I love you little one, but I hope you don't stay up when we're having adult time." Brett whispers.

Santana rolls her eyes, but smiles.

"I'm going to take care of you and your mommy." Brett whispers rubbing her belly.

"Brett," Santana says wiping a few tears away.

"I want our little one to know how much I love it." Brett says cupping her cheeks. "You two are my life now."

Santana snuggles into him smiling. She loves him so much for everything that he does for her and their unborn child.

"You're going to make me cry." Santana softly says.

"Go to sleep baby." Brett softly says as he sees her eyes flutter shut.


	12. Girl's Day Out

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. This chapter has way less Brett and Santana interaction and shows a bit of the friendship between Santana and Quinn. I hope you all enjoy.**

"Call me if you're going to be out pass six." Brett says helping Santana into her coat.

"Don't worry Brett I'll have her back by six." Quinn says shaking her head.

"We'll be fine B." Santana says kissing him.

"Have fun!" Brett shouts out the door as the two women get in Quinn's car.

"He's going to make a wonderful dad and someday a husband." Quinn comments starting the car.

"He will won't he." Santana says smiling.

"That man will do anything for you." Quinn says jealous of their relationship.

"He's just nervous about the baby. He's nervous that he's going to be a bad dad." Santana confides in her.

"Really?" Quinn asks surprised.

"Yeah, I've told him that he'll be amazing, but I think he still has doubts." Santana sighs.

She feels good to be able to talk to someone about this.

"I'm sure that once the baby is born he'll figure it all out." Quinn says parking and turning to face her friend.

"Thanks for letting me vent." Santana says.

"Anytime," Quinn says happy she can be helpful. "So let's be less serious for a while now and go shopping." she says smirking.

"Only if you're buying." Santana laughs.

"There's no way that you're broke." Quinn says in disbelief.

"Hello I was thrown out and am basically homeless." Santana says giving Quinn a hello look.

"You're really going to pull the no money when you live in a apartment with B." Quinn says lightly pushing Santana.

"One his mom bought us that place and two fine B gave me his debit card." Santana says chuckling before pushing Quinn back.

"Come on let's hit Victoria Secret first." Quinn says.

They head into the mall chuckling. For them this is the first time since Santana found out about her pregnancy that they've really hung out. Sure they've seen each other in school and hung out after school, but Brett's been with them the whole time.

"Underwear sale." Santana says smirking over at Quinn.

"Oh no last time I had to try and explain to my mom why I had so many thongs. She threw them all out." Quinn complains as Santana starts rummaging through the draws.

"Come on I need more underwear and bigger sizes for when I start showing." Santana says pulling out bikini instead of her normal thongs.

"No thongs today?" Quinn asks frowning.

"I'm pregnant Q, thongs are uncomfortable." Santana says glaring at her.

"Then why are you getting lacy bikini's? Aren't just regular cotton more comfortable?" Quinn asks.

"I want to look sexy still." Santana says shrugging.

Quinn frowns for a few seconds not understanding then it hits her what her friend is talking about.

"Gross Santana," Quinn grumbles making a disgusting face.

"What?" Santana shrugs.

"I don't want to know about your sex life." Quinn grumbles.

Santana smirks as she realizes what Quinn is talking about. She hadn't been talking about sex just the fact that she wants to still be attractive to Brett, but this is better. Now she's going to tease her friend for her lack of sex life.

"Well maybe if you didn't wear granny panties then you'd be having sex too." Santana teases.

Quinn walks farther into the store plugging her ears. She doesn't want to hear about her friends thoughts on sex. That's one thing they don't talk about period, well Santana does to annoy her.

"Sorry Q, can you help me pick out some comfy bras still?" Santana asks hugging Quinn from behind.

"Come on let's pick something out that Brett will love." Quinn sighs giving in.

"Thanks I won't talk about sex for the rest of the day." Santana says smiling.

"Please we both know that you still will, but for some reason I still hang around you." Quinn says picking up a few bras to show Santana.

"You love me though." Santana says grabbing the bras from Quinn.

"And I have yet to figure it out." Quinn says shaking her head at herself.

Santana tries on several bras before finding one she likes and picks out one in every color. Checking out Quinn is shocked that Santana's spending over three hundred dollars on her underwear and bras.

"Isn't that a little expensive?" Quinn asks as they walk out.

"Nope that's actually cheap for me." Santana says shrugging.

"And that's why I'll always buy mine from Walmart."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett's enjoying his quiet day watching the sweet sixteen without Santana making all sorts of noises to show that she's bored. He loves her to death, but sometimes he likes to watch games in silence. He can't remember the last time he watched a game and actually is able to focus completely on the game. Just then his phone rings.

'Hey baby,' he says.

'So I know I told you that I wasn't going to spend more than five hundred dollars, but we went to Victoria Secret.' Santana says nervous he'll be upset.

'Okay I figured you would. My mom gave us two grand to spend on maternity things for you.' Brett tells her.

'Really, oh baby that's great I'll see you later tonight.' Santana says.

Brett can hear her smile through the phone.

'Have fun baby, I love you.'

'Love you too,'

Hanging up he smiles glad she's having fun. His happiness is broken though when someone knocks on the door. He frowns as he heads to the door.

"Listen I-"

"Hey man I want to watch the game." Mike says coming in followed by Finn, Blaine and Artie.

"How'd you guys know I was here watching the games?" Brett asks closing the door and leading them into the living room.

"Santana texted me and I figured we could all hang out together watching the games." Mike says.

"I hope you don't mine. Kurt has Rachel over so Finn and me couldn't watch the game." Blaine says.

"And my mom is having a book club meeting." Finn sadly says.

"I don't mind having other March Madness fans." Brett says before they all focus in on the game.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So what did he say." Quinn asks as Santana comes back from calling Brett.

"I've got a lot of money to spend." Santana says smiling sitting back down.

"Good, now we can do the fun stuff, clothes shopping." Quinn says glad to be done with underwear shopping.

"First I need some food." Santana says.

"We've only been shopping for an hour." Quinn says staring at her friend.

"And now I'm hungry. You know that I'm eating for two now." Santana reminds her.

"Fine let's go get you something to eat." Quinn says throwing her arms up in the air.

After getting Santana some Panda Express they head to Macy's. Santana doesn't want to shop at a maternity store. Neither one of them is happy to be in the maternity section here in Macy's, but are because Santana will need them soon.

"This is cute." Quinn says holding up a blue sundress.

"Put that in buy pile." Santana says.

"Do we have enough now?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah let's go pay." Santana says grabbing the ten outfits she has.

"So why are you buying maternity clothes already?" Quinn asks as Santana pays for her clothes.

"My jeans are starting to get tighter and I know it won't be long before I get the starts of a baby bump." Santana tells Quinn grabbing her bags.

"Keeping ahead of the game, smart." Quinn says.

"We've talked all day about my love life and such what about yours?" Santana asks as they head out to Quinn's car to put their bags in the car before going back to shopping.

"S you know that I have no one in my life night now." Quinn says walking back into the mall.

"Well we need to find you someone so we can double date I like Mike and Tina a lot, but they're not you my best friend." Santana says wanting her friend to be happy.

"I'm focused on getting into a good school." Quinn tells Santana.

"Q," Santana says.

"Just drop it S, I'm happy with how my life is now." Quinn says.

With that they go back to shopping though this time it's for Brett and shoes. Quinn is excited for this as she lvoes shoes and needs a few new pairs. Also she loves helping Santana pick out clothes for Brett.

"So which way do you think we should go?" Santana asks holding up a blue button down and a stylish t-shirt.

"Just get both and that leather jacket back there." Quinn says.

"Really? He doesn't wear jackets that much." Santana says frowning.

"Yeah, but this would look amazing on you when he gives you his jacket." Quinn says and Santana smirks.

Santana puts on the oversized jacket modeling it.

"It does look amazing." Santana says.

"Yes now let's finish buying clothes for Brett so we can get shoes." Quinn says excitedly.

"Come on he'll be fine with just these." Santana says rolling her eyes. "You only came with me for the shoe shopping."

"Heck yes I did."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Quinn pulling into the apartment parking lot is shocked to see Brett standing waiting for them.

"A little over protective?" Quinn asks pulling into a parking spot.

"No I asked him to meet us out here." Santana says smiling as he opens the door for her.

"Hey baby did you have a good day of shopping?" Brett asks pulling her into a hug.

"Yes, now can you get my bags." Santana says pecking him on the lips.

"So that's why you wanted Brett out here." Quinn says chuckling as Brett starts grabbing bags.

"You know me lazy as can be." Santana says hugging Quinn. "Thanks for coming with me."

"No problem you know I love to shop." Quinn says.

"See you at school on Monday."


	13. The Proposal

"Brett," Santana gasps as he sucks on her neck.

"Yeah baby," Brett says into her neck.

"We really shouldn't be doing this back here." Santana moans as Brett's hand sneaks up her shirt and starts massaging her breasts. "What if your mom comes on the bus?"

"Then she or anyone will get quite a show." Brett moans as Santana cups his growing bulge.

"I don't want any of those fucking girls to see any part of you." Santana growls pulling Brett even more on her.

"Even if it's inside of you." Brett moans as she throws her Cheerio's top off. "Damn you're so horny now."

"I'm pregnant and no, I don't want any of them getting any ideas." Santana all, but growls.

After another five minutes of making out they're both naked and about to go at it when Santana shoves him off of her.

"Fuck San," Brett moans as he rubs his back.

"They're coming back." Santana harshly whispers trying to get her uniform back on.

"Damn," Brett whispers yanking him pants up.

"We're coming aboard!" Sue shouts not wanting to see either her son or her head Cheerio naked.

By the time all the Cheerios are on the bus Santana snuggles against her boyfriend.

"We're ready Coach!" Santana shouts.

Quinn looks questioningly over at Brett like she does every time before the bus leaves wondering yet again why he's here. It's never made sense to her why Santana gets to bring her boyfriend when the rest of them would be kicked off the Cheerios if they even suggested it.

"What?!" Santana asks looking over at Quinn who is sitting across from them.

"Nothing," Quinn quickly says looking away.

"That's right," Santana growls snuggling as far as she can into Brett.

"San," Brett whispers in her ear wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her barely visible baby bump.

"Sorry, I just don't like people starting at us." Santana quietly says.

"I know, but you're pregnant so people are going to stare." Brett calmly says still rubbing her stomach.

Santana smiles as she intertwines her fingers with Brett's. She loves being with him like this no worries about any girls hitting on him. Sure she's still surveying the bus to make sure none of the Cheerios get any ideas, but she's not on defcon five like she normally is.

"Babe, you know I only have eyes for you right?" Brett asks kissing her forehead after noticing her surveying the bus.

"Still what if-"

Brett cuts Santana off with a huge kiss.

"Nothing could ever make me stop wanting you." Brett whispers placing her hand on his crotch.

Santana gasps when she feels how large his bulge is.

"That's all for you babe." Brett whispers.

Santana smirks at how horny her boyfriend is. Sometimes she questions wither he's the one pregnant instead cause since she told him, he's wanted her even more.

"Do you want a son or daughter?" Santana asks after a half hour of silence.

"I think I want a little mini you." Brett replies flashing his thousand watt smile.

"Suck up," Santana giggles causing most of the Cheerios to stare at her in shock.

"That's right baby." Brett whispers kissing her stomach.

Brett wraps his arms securely around Santana as she falls asleep. She'll easily sleep the whole ride to Houston he thinks. While everyone else is happy that she's asleep and unable to yell at any of them, Britt wishes she was awake to distract him.

All he can think about is what he's going to do tomorrow and how wrong it can all go. No one knows of his plan, but Mike who told him it's an amazing idea and how he's going to have to try and top it when he asks Tina. Yes, one Brett Pierce is going to ask his pregnant girlfriend to marry him. She already lives with him and he's going to have to find a way to support them so in his mind they're already married and he might as well as make it official.

Looking down at her sleeping form, he thinks how this is the only time she looks truly at peace. Normally she's always worried about something or someone knocking down her popularity even more than pregnancy already has.

"Stop staring at me, it's creepy." Santana says not opening her eyes.

"I'm not," Brett says blushing at being caught.

"Please, you can't not stare at me when I'm sleeping." Santana giggles snuggling into him and hiding her head in the crook of his neck. "You make a great pillow." she yawns finally opening her eyes.

"I'm glad you think so." Brett says smiling.

Santana lifts her head and passionately kisses him.

"Hands up back there!" Sue shouts from the driver's seat.

"Only bad thing to dating your coach's son." Santana giggles as they both lift their hands up.

"Okay, no making out or having sex in the bus." Sue shouts.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brett I better not find my head Cheerio in your room or bed." Sue growls as they get off the bus.

Santana glares at Sue and as soon as all the Cheerios are inside Brett whines, "but mom I already got her pregnant."

"Brett Tristan Pierce, you know my rules for coming along." Sue sternly says.

"Okay," Brett says hanging his head.

"But Coach I can't sleep without him." Santana quietly says.

"Fine, but if anyone finds out I'll punish both of you." Sue says.

Santana smirks and drags Brett with her.

"You played that well ma' lady." Brett says opening the door for her.

"Of course I did." Santana says smugly walking through the door, blushing.

Brett is always making her blush by doing chivalrous things like holding the door open or carrying her stuff. He's a gentleman to every woman and while it often drives him crazy like when girls hit on him she wouldn't have him any other way.

"Come on S we have to hurry before someone sees." Brett says pulling her towards the elevator.

"Oh, so now you're a chicken." Santana asks allowing him to pull her long.

"Do you want to find out what mom's punishment is?" Brett asks as they get in the elevator.

Santana's face pales as she thinks of all the things that could be their punishment.

"I didn't think so."

Once in Brett's room, he puts down their bags and flops onto the king size bed. Santana chuckles at how cute her boyfriend looks before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she comes out she sees that Brett has rid himself of clothes and is under the blankets sound asleep already.

"You're just too much Brett Pierce." Santana says to herself shaking her head as she climbs in next to him.

Brett still asleep pulls her into his chest as soon as she lays down with his hand on her belly protectively and kisses her on the head.

"I love you," Brett mumbles.

"I love you too B," Santana whispers wrapping his arm tighter around her.

This is what she wants for the rest of her life. Brett. He makes her feel safe and loved like in his eyes she can do anything. Even though having a kid at their age is not ideal she can't help, but love that no matter what happens in the future she'll always have a piece of Brett in her life. She knows that she wants to be Brett's wife and while she knows that he loves her she's not sure if he wants the same things.

"I hope you want to marry me." Santana whispers. "I would marry you anytime, anyplace."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Cheerios all stand in a line watching every other team. No one scares them. They know that they'll win, but that doesn't mean that they don't get nervous.

"Relax," Brett whispers in Santana's ear.

"How can I relax, I'm three months pregnant and they're all going to know and dock us points." Santana whispers turning around and hugging Brett..

"You'll do great and win my mom another championship." Brett calmly says kissing her once more before they're called on deck.

"Come on Casanova, let's go take our seats." Sue says grabbing Brett by the shoulders and steering him away.

"You're such a lucky bitch." Quinn laughs slapping Santana on the back as she watches Brett and Sue disappear.

"Why am I so damn lucky." Santana sarcastically says.

"That man of yours would do literally anything for you and hasn't left you high and dry after finding out your pregnant. If that doesn't make you lucky then I don't know what does." Quinn says causing Santana to smile.

"I know, but I still worry sometimes that he'll realize I'm ruining both our lives and leave me." Santana whispers not wanting any of the others to hear.

"Are you kicking me?!" Quinn practically shouts before lowering her voice. "The man was practically beaming when you told the glee club you were pregnant. I don't think there has ever been a more happy man about a teen pregnancy than Brett."

Santana smiles as the Cheerios are called out.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Good job ladies." Sue congratulates them as they come off. "I didn't want to hurl at that pitiful performance."

While Sue berates them with everything that they had done wrong. Santana's looking around for Brett who always comes backstage with Sue.

"Ladies and gentleman, please be quiet. We have a special announcement so could I please have the McKinley High Cheerios back on stage." the announcer says as all the Cheerios and Sue looks at each other to see if anyone knew what was going on.

"You imbeciles better not have lost me my chance at seven nationals in a row." Sue growls as they all file out.

Santana could careless about this announcement, she just wants to know where her boyfriend is. The worst comes to mind and all she can think about is that he beat up someone in the audience and got himself kicked out.

"Um….hello everyone."

Santana looks up when she hears that voice and pushes away the Cheerios in front of her.

"I'm Brett Pierce and I just need to say a few words then I'll be out of your hair." Brett nervously says as Sue glares at him.

"That boy better not somehow lose us nationals." Sue growls.

"Santana you know that I love you more than life itself. I would do anything for you. You are the only reason that I'm even still in school. You are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy." Brett pauses before getting down on one knee.

There's a collective gasp as Quinn pushes Santana out towards Brett.

"Santana Marie Lopez, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes," Santana gasps as soon as the words leave Brett's mouth.

Cheers fill the gym as Brett picks Santana up kissing her deeply. He spins them around before placing her on the ground in front of him.

"I love you so much." Santana whispers as he cups her face.

"And I love you obviously." Brett says smiling.

He wraps his arm around her as they walk off the stage. All the Cheerios congratulate them even though a few of them are pissed that Brett's going to marry Santana. She has a smug look on her face as she knows that now none of the Cheerios will try anything. Though the Cheerios all scatter away when Sue comes stomping over.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sue growls slapping the back of Brett's head.

"I want our baby to not be born out of wedlock. Plus I've wanted to marry her for years." Brett says holding Santana close to him.

"You ever do anything like that again and I'll disown you." Sue growls. "But I'm proud of you." she whispers.

Quinn waits until Sue leaves to grab the trophy before running over and hugging Santana.

"Congratulations,"

"I can't believe I never suspected." Santana gushes.

"That was so brave and romantic Brett." Quinn says looking up from the ring on Santana's hand.

Brett just smiles so glad that Santana said yes and everyone is happy for them.


	14. And we're having

"I still can't believe we're going to be getting married soon." Santana says curling into Brett.

It's been a week since Nationals and their engagement. No one is terrible surprised that they're getting married, but they've all been happy thus far. The glee club had the best reaction of shock and excitement. Sue when they got back really congratulated them and told Santana that no one else could ever make her son happier. Santana for the first time since getting kicked out felt like she had a home.

"I'd marry you right now, but I guess I can wait until after we graduate." Brett says kissing her cheek.

"We need to focus on one big thing at a time and graduation is in a month." Santana says sighing.

"I know and I agree with you." Brett says.

"Good," Santana says frowning at the woman next to them whose glaring at them.

"San ignore her." Brett softly whispers.

"But,"

Brett gives her the please be quiet look which for once she actually listens to him. It's not a surprise that they're being stared at by some people as many know that Santana's pregnant because she's pregnant with the football star Brett's baby. Some look down on them for being teen parents. It makes her different in a town where being different isn't necessarily a good thing. She ops to glare at the woman glaring at them.

"It doesn't matter what others think baby." Brett whispers placing his hand over hers on her belly.

"I know, I just hate that people judge us for every little thing who don't even know us." Santana sighs.

Brett tightens his grip around her.

"I love you and our little one." Brett whispers.

"Thank you for being you." Santana says leaning into his solid body.

They're waiting in the doctor's office to be called back for their four month appointment. It's something they're both looking forward to as they'll be able to finally learn the gender of their baby.

"You two should be ashamed that you're being a poor child into the world that you can't take care of." the lady next to them finally says after having glared at them for a good ten minutes.

"It's none of your business, but I love both of them." Brett says hoping against hope that Santana won't say anything.

"Well it's-"

"Listen lady, I get that it's not ideal to have a child in high school, but we can handle it. Stop being such a bitch-"

Luckily for everyone involved before Santana can get to her insults the nurse calls them back. Brett picks her up and carries her back not trusting her to leave on her own.

"This is why I hate this god damn town." Santana huffs tired of the stares and whispers of the older generation.

"Calm down, everyone that's still important in our lives is happy for us." Brett calmly reminds her.

"I can't wait to get out of here." Santana sighs.

After the nurse takes some blood and finishes up the pre doctor things before leaving the couple.

"That woman was just rude." Santana huffs crossing her arms.

"She is one of the few rude people who feel that they need to tell us that we're wrong. It's our business not anyone else." Brett reminds her that not everyone is a judgmental bitch.

"You're so smart." Santana sighs.

"And you are extremely beautiful."

"Hello my cutest couple ever." Wendy says walking in.

"See San," Brett whispers smiling up at the doctor.

"So are we going to find out the gender today?" Wendy asks.

"Yes," Santana says getting into the stirrups.

"Good, now how have you been since I last say you?" Wendy asks.

"She's no longer throwing up, her sex drive is up and she's had a few mood swings." Brett lists off.

"Hey," Santana growls.

"But I totally love your mood swings." Brett tells her before turning back to the doctor. "I make sure she takes her prenatal vitamins and she's been eating pretty healthy." he continues.

"Well Brett it's nice to see such a young father so involved in all aspects of the pregnancy." Wendy says happy that they're doing so well.

"He really has been amazing." Santana pipes in. "Though it's annoying that he won't let me eat fast food." she pouts.

"It's ultimately healthier for the baby." Wendy reminds her.

"I know, but I still want junk food." Santana pouts.

"Well everything looks fine so let's find out the gender of your baby." Wendy says just as excited to see the gender.

"Yes," Brett says bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"This is going to be cold." Wendy says.

Brett grabs Santana's hand staring at the blank screen waiting to see his baby. All he can do is smile when the doctor finds the baby.

"Okay, let's see if your baby will cooperate so I can tell the gender." Wendy says.

"This is so exciting San." Brett happily says.

"It is B," Santana says looking up at him lovingly.

"So parents you are having…"

Brett smile grows in anticipation while Santana grips his hands tightly.

"A baby girl,"

There's several moments of shocked silence as Brett and Santana take in the fact that they are having a baby girl. Santana's nervous that maybe Brett will be upset that their having a daughter instead of a son.

"A daughter," Brett says in disbelief.

"Are you happy?" Santana softly asks.

"Happy? San this is the best news in the world. We're going to have a little you." Brett happily says.

Wendy gives them several sonograms pictures and reminds them to make another appointment in a month.

"Our daughter's in there." Brett says placing his hand on her pooch.

Yes she has a small pooch now and Brett couldn't be happier. He thinks it's sexy that she's carrying their daughter. Still not ready to everyone to see her pregnancy belly so she's started wearing Brett's jackets.

"It's wonderful to see a young man support his significant other." an older woman says smiling at them.

"Thanks," Brett says wrapping his arm around Santana.

"If you don't mind me asking how far along are you?" the lady asks.

"Four months," Santana says smiling.

"Well good luck,"

As they walk out Santana lets out a sigh of relief. She's glad that they've met someone who doesn't judge them. It's proof that they do exist.

"See baby I told you that most people here are nice." Brett says kissing the top of her head.

"Shut up," Santana jokes.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So what are we having?" Sue asks.

"God mom what are you doing here?" Brett asks holding Santana behind him. "You scared the shit out of us."

"I want to know the gender of my future grandchild." Sue says standing up from the couch.

"Next time call or wait till we get back before coming over." Brett says smiling as they all sit back down.

"Well…" Sue says waving off her son.

"We're having a baby girl." Santana happily says.


	15. Graduation

**This story is nearing it's end I've got a hand full of chapters left. **

Santana stand in front of the mirror staring at her very swollen belly. There's no more hiding the fact that she is indeed pregnant. She hates how fat she looks and feels and she still has four months left.

"You look amazing." Brett says wrapping his arms around her rubbing her swollen belly.

"I look fat." Santana whines trying to puff up her graduation gown.

"Babe, you're fucking glowing. I've never seen a more beautiful woman in my life." Brett whispers kissing her neck.

"You're only saying that because you knocked me up." Santana whines pulling out of his embrace.

"San," Brett says pulling her back into him.

Santana buries her head into his chest trying to hide from the world.

"I'm just so big now. How can you love me?" Santana sobs her face hidden in his chest.

"Because you're carrying the most precious cargo in the world." Brett says carelessing her swollen belly. "You're growing our beautiful daughter in there."

She turns and smiles up at him.

"You always know how to make me feel better." Santana sighs leaning into him.

"That's my job baby." Brett whispers turning her around to kiss her.

She wraps her arms around his neck as she deepens the kiss.

"Come on babe let's finish getting ready so we can be at the school on time." Brett says.

"I can't believe that in a few hours we're going to be high school graduates." Santana says wiping away a few tears.

"Believe it babe. You did the impossible, you helped me to graduate." Brett says.

"B, don't put yourself down you're smart." Santana softly says.

"You're the only one who thinks that, but I love that about you." Brett says looping his arms back around her.

"Come on B, Quinn just texted me that if we want to sit next to each other we have to get there now before your mom starts putting people in alphabetical order." Santana says pulling on his hand.

"That makes no sense to me?" Brett says frowning.

"Your mom will let us stay next to each other, but if we arrive late Figgins will make us go in alphabetical order." Santana tells him.

"Fuck baby let's hurry up." Brett says.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana's bored as hell and the ceremony hasn't even begun yet. They're waiting in line to go take their seats.

"This is so exciting San." Brett whispers bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah San isn't this exciting." Quinn teases.

"It would be if you'd shut your mouth." Santana harshly says grabbing her back.

Brett doesn't tell her to be nice as he can tell that she's in one of her moods and he doesn't want his head bitten off. He just moves behind her to massage her back.

"Right there that feels good." Santana moans leaning back into her fiancé's touch.

"So what are you two doing next year aside from obviously having a baby." Quinn asks very curious about their plans as they've never talked about it.

"I don't know, go to college after our little one starts school or at least until she's around three." Santana says turning to nuzzle into Brett.

"No baby you'll go to the Ohio State campus here next year. You want to be a lawyer so that's wha'ts going to happen no matter how long it takes." Brett softly says cupping her face.

"But-"

"Just because we have a daughter doesn't mean that you have to give up your dreams. I'm going to make sure that every one of them come true." Brett says cuddling her.

"That's so sweet." Quinn gushes.

"I love you so much B."

After that they all start to head out onto the field. Santana grips Brett's hand hard as they walk out onto the field towards their seats. She's super nervous now about everything. This is the biggest thing to happen to her to date. She allows Brett to direct them to their seats.

"Brett, what if we make horrible parents?" Santana whispers as they sit next to each other watching their principle speaking about something boring.

"We won't." Brett confidently says.

"But what if she hates us because we're so young and can't give her everything that she wants." Santana whispers on the verge of tears.

"We'll love her and that will be enough." Brett says kissing Santana's cheek and placing his hand on her very swollen belly.

"I hope you're right." Santana says resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry in eighteen years we'll be right here again, but this time instead of graduating we'll be watching our daughter graduate." Brett confidently says squeezing Santana to him.

Santana just lays her head on his shoulder willing to believe that he's right. Their daughter will love them.

"You're so smart B," Santana softly says as Figgins and Sue start calling students up to get their "diplomas."

When Santana's name is called Brett jumps up clapping and yelling for her. He couldn't be more proud of her graduating despite all the things they've been through this year. She could have easily given up and he's so proud that she didn't.

Santana waves at Brett as she walks across the stage. Walking back over to him all she wants to do is leave now that it's done. She suppresses those urges though since Brett hasn't been called up yet.

"Brett Pierce,"

Santana yells and whistles for her boyfriend. When he gets back to their seat he pulls Santana into his lap. She snuggles into his chest happily sighing. It doesn't take much longer until the ceremony is completely over and their all throwing their caps in the air.

"Parents you can meet your graduates behind the stadium. Please do not come onto the football field." Figgins says.

"I will personally have anyone who steps foot on the field deported!" Sue shouts in her bullhorn.

"B, she didn't have that up there the whole time did she?" Santana asks as they get up.

"No she probably had Becky bring it to her." Brett says shrugging not understanding half the things his mom does.

"Oh, that's just strange promise me that we won't be like that ever." Santana says scrunching her nose.

"Don't worry San I don't think you could ever be like my mom and I know you won't let me so that won't ever be a problem." Brett says wrapping his arm around her.

Since neither of them have parents waiting for them they head over to the Fabray's to say hey to them and Quinn. They're both jealous of the rest of the glee kids who all have their parents here.

"I miss my mom and wish she was here." Santana whispers curling more into Brett.

"I know, but you know my mom is proud of both of us and will congratulate us back at the house." Brett softly says kissing the top of her head.

"Hey Q," Santana says letting go of Brett and hugging her friend.

"We did it San. We're done with high school." Quinn excitedly says.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fabray," Brett says nodding at them.

"Congratulations," Mrs. Fabray says smiling.

Mr. Fabray just nods; he's never been a huge fan of the Pierce boy or any boy who hangs around his Quinn a lot. Though he is impressed that he's stepping up to his responsibility as a future father (Quinn keeps him informed).

"Quinn, we'll meet you at Breadstixs." Mr. Fabray says.

With that they leave, but not before Mrs. Fabray hugs them all and Mr. Fabray gives them an approving nod.

It's then that a commotion across the field catches their attention.

"What the hell?" Quinn starts.

"I don't give a hoot who the fuck you are I'm here to see my daughter!" Mario shouts as Sue blocks him from entering the field area.

"Well you should as I'm her cheer coach and supreme ruler of this school." Sue growls starting to understand why Brett hates this guy so much.

"Listen lady I just need to speak to my daughter, Santana." Mario huffs also getting annoyed.

Santana herself is hiding behind her fiancée Brett. All she wants is for her dad to leave her alone.

"Well Mr. Lopez I don't think she wants to see you." Sue snarls.

Normally by now whoever is going against Sue would have given up, but not Mario Lopez.

"Please, I just want to tell her how….." the words die on Maria's tongue when she sees her husband's face.

"I'll give you until the count of three to leave or I'm making you." Sue growls.

Maria doesn't move and Sue finally loses it. She takes one of the horns and stuffs it on Mario's head before tying him up and ordering the football team to chuck him in a dumpster.

"You can-" Maria starts, but Sue glares at her and she leaves.

Santana watches dejected as her mother leaves her for a second time without trying to fight for her.

"Come one San," Brett says pulling her into him.

"Why won't she fight for me?" Santana whispers into his chest.

"I don't know baby." Brett softly says hugging her close to him.

Quinn doesn't know what to say to her friend so she heads over towards Rachel leaving Brett to take care of his now sad fiancée.

"That's…..horrible." Rachel says to Quinn.

"Yeah well her parents aren't happy about the baby and Brett." Quinn says even though Rachel already knows this.

"We should go over and cheer her up." Rachel says.

"No!" Quinn screeches. "Let Brett handle her."

"What are you shouting no about?" Mercedes asks walking over with the rest of the glee club minus Puck.

"That we should leave Brett to handle Santana." Quinn tells them.

"Yep," Mike agrees.

"Defiantly," Kurt also agrees.

"Never bother them when they're like that." Tina softly says.

"But…"

"Come on I'll text Brett telling him we're all headed to Rachel's house for our graduation party if they want to come." Quinn says.

With that they all head towards their cars or parents in Artie's case.

Santana has herself burrowed as close to Brett as her swollen belly will allow silently crying. Brett just holds her knowing she just has to let it all out. It pisses him off that her parents would show up on this day of all days.

"Quinn just texted that they're all Rachel's and we can show up any time if we want." Brett softly says.

"I'd prefer to just go home." Santana says.

"Okay we can do that, I know mom wanted to give us a new car." Brett says kissing her cheek.


	16. The Wedding

"Man calm down!" Mike says patting Brett on the back.

"I can't help it, what if she decides that she doesn't want to marry me. After all we just graduated." Brett says whipping sweat off his face.

"Dude she loves you so much there's no way she won't marry you." Mike says. "Now I have to go walk your lovely bride down the aisle." he says giving Brett a huge smile before heading back down the aisle.

Brett is left at the alter alone though hopefully not for long. Just like his fiancée wanted they are having a small wedding in the very park were they met when they were six. The only people who are invited are the glee club which whom most of are in the wedding along with Emma, Will and Sue.

"Brett I'm proud of you." Sue says coming up next to her son.

"Thanks mom," Brett quietly says.

"You're doing the right thing for all three of you. If you weren't I wouldn't be letting you marry my head Cheerio." Sue says slapping him on the back.

Brett smiles at her which confuses Will, Emma, Artie and Puck (who was only here because he promised not to do or say anything to ruin the wedding) who are the only one's not in the wedding.

"You think?" Brett asks needing to be reassured.

"She loves you more than anything and you and the baby are her only family now." Sue says.

Brett nods as Sue goes back to her seat.

"What was that about?" Will asks concerned for the safety of his students.

"Nothing just making sure he doesn't embarrass my Cheerios." Sue says smirking.

Just then the music starts playing and they all look down the aisle. First Quinn and Blaine walk down, followed by Rachel and Finn and Kurt with Tina and Mercedes on either side. Once they all reach the alter everyone turns again to see Santana standing at the other end with Mike. Slowly they make their way down the aisle.

Brett's breath catches when he sees his soon to be wife in a simple white gown walking towards him, her baby bump proudly displayed.

Santana smiles when she sees Brett standing there looking very dashing. She squeezes Mike's arm when they reach the alter and smiles at him before he hands her over to Brett.

"Thanks," Santana says to him.

Mike smiles as he takes his spot next to Brett as best man.

"You look amazing." Brett whispers stopping himself from jumping his soon to be wife as she looks amazingly fuckable right now.

"And you look dashing." Santana whispers as they turn around to face the priest.

"Hello, we are all here to celebrate the union between Brett Pierce and Santana Lopez. Everyone here knows how much these two love each other and are blessed to have been invited to this ceremony." the priest pauses smiling at the two of them. "If anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." he says pausing again and Santana looks around half expecting her dad to jump out of nowhere and object. "Well that's good no objections." he snickers as does everyone else. "Okay back to marrying you two. I know that you both wrote your own vows."

Santana clears her throat. "Brett you have been my best friend since I was six. You've always been there for me even when I was being selfish and a bitch to everyone. When you finally asked me out I felt my life was complete. Then you shocked me by asking me to be your girlfriend. I still can't believe how you stood up to my dad and have taken care of both me and our child. You Brett are the best man I've ever met. When you asked me to marry you I know that you'd always take care of us no matter what. I want to thank you for always being there and never leaving me."

Brett smiles wiping away a tear before starting, "You are the only woman I've ever wanted or needed. I love you so much San. When I found out that you were pregnant I was over the moon, I still am. We are meant to be. I honestly wouldn't ever want anyone else. No matter what everyone else says I will always and have always loved you. You agreeing to marry me has made my life complete. Everything I have is yours."

The priest smiles turning to Brett. "Do you Brett Pierce take Santana Lopez to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and hold from this day forward in sickness and in health till death do you part."

"I do," Brett says placing a simple silver ring on Santana's finger.

The priest turns to Santana.

"Do you Santana Lopez take Brett Pierce to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and hold from this day forward in sickness and in health till death do you part."

"I do," Santana says looking directly in Brett's eyes as she slides the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."

Brett doesn't even wait for the priest to say this before he has his wife bent back and is kissing her passionately.

"You're all mine." Santana whispers wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's right wifey, I'm yours and our child's." Brett says taking her had and leading his wife down the aisle.

They were all headed to Sue's house for the reception.

"Baby," Santana says snuggling into Brett's side.

"Yes honey?" Brett asks putting his arm around her.

"Can we go to the apartment first?" Santana asks.

"Whatever you want." Brett says turning down their street.

"It's a good thing your mom bought you this apartment before I got kicked out otherwise her secret would have been revealed." Santana giggles thinking of Quinn standing in the middle of Sue's house.

"Yeah," Brett agrees knowing that it's better if he just agrees. "Why are you-"

He's cut off by her lips just as he parks.

"I want you now." Santana demands in between kisses.

"Fuck," Brett moans as his wife squeezes his bulge.

"Yes that's what will happen when you get me inside big boy." Santana seductively whispers in his ear.

"God San," Brett moans picking her up and carrying her up into their apartment.

Santana wraps her arms around his neck assaulting it with kisses. He deposits her on their bed and starts stripping her.

"Hurry the fuck up." Santana whines wanting her husband inside of her that very instant.

"God I've wanted you all day." Brett moans finally having removed all their clothes.

"Brett you have ten seconds to get yourself hard and inside of me before I start to take care of myself." Santana growls feeling extra horny.

"Fuck!" Brett groans pumping himself several times before lining himself up.

"Brett," Santana growls bucking her hips.

Brett smirks, but slowly lowers himself into her.

"So fucking tight," Brett moans bottoming out.

"Oh god B, you feel fucking amazing inside of me." Santana groans wrapping her legs around his waist.

Knowing that they have to hurry this up so they can make it in a timely manner to their own reception, Brett starts thrusting fast and hard just like his wife likes.

"Right….there," Santana stutters out.

A few more thrusts and both of them fall over the edge.

"What a way to start off our marriage." Santana gasps as Brett falls next to her.

"Yeah what a way," Brett whispers pulling her into him. "We should get dressed and head over to my mom's." he says trying to get up.

"Or we can stay here and you can take care of my horniness that has returned." Santana seductively whispers in his ear.

Brett grins flipping over onto his wife.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This is strange." Rachel whispers hiding behind Finn as they walk into Sue's house.

"Why are they having the reception here?" Quinn questions narrowing her eyes as she looks around.

None of the glee kids know how to answer any of the million questions as to why Brett and Santana are having their reception here.

"At least there's food." Mike softly says walking over towards the table.

"I'm terrified to be here." Tina whispers looking around.

"Is it just me or is this one of the strangest things Sue has ever done?" Kurt says leaning into Blaine.

An hour later everyone has been snacking waiting for the newlyweds with no hope that they'll be here any time soon.

"Flubber boy, don't even think about going up those stairs." Sue shouts when she notices that Finn looks like he's about to go up them.

Finn backs away towards Rachel terrified. Sue smiles on the inside at the fact that all the litter conversations are done at least for now. She's going to ring her son's neck when he gets here for leaving her with all these losers for so long. About ten minutes ago she received a text from Santana saying they were at the apartment and would be there in twenty. She doesn't want to know why they stopped though with the current losers in her house she suspects that she'll be told anyway.

"Bitch!" Quinn shouts when Santana comes in followed by Brett.

"I can't believe you left us alone here with Sue of all people." Mercedes says. "So how did you manage to swing this by the way?" she asks waving around.

"Coach Sue offered." Santana says shrugging. "I'm broke and homeless I'm not going to complain that Sue wanted me to host."

"Well thank god you're here now." Kurt says walking over.

After a bunch of congratulations Sue ushers them all out to the garage where she has set up a dance floor and a "bar".

"Don't come back into the house." Sue says shutting the door.

"Finally," Mike sighs causing everyone to laugh as Kurt starts up the music and they all start to dance.


	17. Joining the Air Force

Brett paces in front of the recruitment office. It has been on his mind since his wife, he loves saying that that they were going to have a baby of how is he going to take care of them. He barely managed to graduate high school so it's not like he's going to go to college. To him this makes the most sense, in the military he can support and protest his family. It takes several more minutes of pacing before he opens the nervously looks around suddenly unsure of himself.

"Hello son….."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett rushes into the house and starts tearing in apart. He doesn't see his mom in the kitchen watching him with an amused look on her face.

"You're lucky that neither myself or your wife care that you're making a huge ass mess." Sue says walking in.

"I need my birth certificate." Brett says not looking up.

"My guess is that your wife put it somewhere." Sue softly says. "Why do you need it?" she asks.

"Don't get mad." Brett says actually stopping the search.

"What did you do?" Sue asks not liking where this is going.

"Well….I….um….joinedtheairforce." Brett finishes really fast.

"What?" Sue asks wanting to make sure she heard right.

"I joined the Air Force." Brett says as calmly as she could.

"Oh,"

"Mom,"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you join?" Sue asks not wanting a pissed off hormonal Santana pissed at him.

"I want to be able to take care of my family." Brett says.

"Good,"

"Good?" Brett asks confused.

"Well if you had decided to join just to join then I'd tell you that you weren't." Sue says shrugging.

"So you think it's a good idea?" Brett asks fumbling with his hands.

"If you think it is then it is." Sue says.

"Then-"

Brett pauses when he hears the door open. Rushing over to his wife, he directs her away from the mess in the kitchen. Sue chuckles knowing full well that this isn't going to go well when Santana finds out.

"How was your shopping day with Quinn?" Brett asks bringing her up to their room in Sue's house.

They've been staying with Sue for the last few weeks while their apartment is painting, kitchen and bathrooms are redone along with the nursery. Sue wanted everything to be perfect for her first granddaughter.

"Good, why is the kitchen and living room a mess?" Santana questions raising an eyebrow.

"Um…"

"Brett," Santana sternly says.

"I was looking for my birth certificate." Brett softly says.

"It's upstairs in our files. Why do you need it?" Santana asks.

"I need it for…..job applications." Brett says hoping she won't ask any more about it.

"Oh, I guess I forgot that we're going to have to get jobs." Santana says leaning back against the headboard.

"You my lovely wife are not going to work, but go to school to get your law degree." Brett says looping his arms around her and planting one on her cheek.

"Brett,"

"Santana,"

"I don't want you to worry about anything other than taking care of our baby girl and going to school." Brett softly says.

"But Brett it's not all on you." Santana says cuddling into his side.

"San, you and our baby are my responsibility, my family." Brett says.

"Brett," Santana softly says shaking her head.

"Please just let me have my way on this." Brett says kissing her.

"Fine,"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana and Brett are laying on the couch in their apartment watching some TV a few days later when the phone rings. Santana reaches over and Brett freaks out.

"San, no I'll get the phone!" Brett shouts.

'Hello,'

"Fucking A Brett!" Santana shouts as Brett cringes. "You can't fucking be fucking serious!"

"San, baby calm down." Brett tries to touch her, but she slaps his hand away.

"I will not calm down. You fucking joined the Air Force! What the fuck am I supposed to do while you're away for gods knows how long fighting for some other country. What are we supposed to do?" Santana shouts rubbing her swollen belly. "I'm pregnant with your child and you're going to leave us."

Santana breaks down crying, doubling over. Brett pulls her into his chest allowing her to cry into him.

"Baby," Brett quietly says rocking them back and forth.

"How can you just leave?" Santana cries.

"San, I'm not just leaving." Brett tries to say, but Santana starts pounding on his chest.

"You can't,"

"San,"

"No,"

"Will you just listen to me!" Brett shouts finally losing his patients with his wife.

Santana stops crying and hitting his chest looking up at him.

"I'm doing this for us." Brett calmly says after taking a deep breath.

"What?" Santana asks confused.

"I need to be able to take care of the two of you and this is the only thing I can think of that will give us a steady income." Brett says.

"Brett-"

"No San, I barely graduated high school. It's not like I'll get into college and we need money, I don't want to live off of my mom forever." Brett says cutting off his wife.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Santana says crying into Brett's shoulder.

"Nothing will cause I have you two to return home to and to take care of, but this is only boot camp." Brett says.

"Okay," Santana says faking a smile.

"San?"

"No what you said makes sense." Santana says.

Brett goes to comfort her, but she gets up and heads into the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner?" Santana asks.

"Whatever you want to make." Brett says frowning.

He doesn't get why she's suddenly no longer upset. He had been prepared to fight her on this until she understands.

"Remember Quinn, Mike, Tina, Kurt and Blaine are coming over for dinner on Tuesday." Santana shouts.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I don't get it man one moment she was dead set against it then the next she's fine." Brett sighs dropping the weight bar down and looking over at Mike.

"Man shouldn't you be happy that she understands why you joined?" Mike asks pausing his bench presses to sit up.

They're out for their biweekly workout.

"You'd think, but I can tell she's still upset." Brett says.

"Just give her some time. She knows deep down that you're doing this for her and your guy's baby." Mike tells him.

"Yeah I hope it's soon." Brett says pumping out a few reps. "She's been very distant with me."

Mike just gives him a sad smile.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Are you sure that you're up to having a big dinner?" Quinn asks frowning.

She's noticed over the last two days that something is off with her best friend. Santana had been too cheery despite the fact that Brett is joining the military.

"Yes, I can't wait to have everyone over." Santana says.

"I still don't get how you're okay with Brett joining the military. I know I'd be a wreck still." Quinn says helping Santana with the chicken.

"I understand why he's doing it and completely support him." Santana says looking away.

"Honey I'm home!" Brett shouts slamming the door shut.

"Get changed everyone will be here soon!" Santana shouts back.

"Hey Q," Brett says coming in and grabbing a bottle of water.

He tries to kiss his wife, but she shrugs him off. Quinn frowns when she sees this. She gives him a questioning look and he just shrugs.

"Santana what was that?" Quinn harshly asks.

"What?" Santana asks frowning.

"You completely ignored your husband's kiss." Quinn whispers.

Before Santana can answer there's a knock on the door.

"Can you get that Quinn?" Santana asks.

"Sure,"

Quinn walks into the living room to see Brett open the door for their friends.

"Hey guys," Brett says hugging each of them as they come in.

"Looking mighty fine Brett." Kurt says giving him a hug.

"Gotta look good for our dear friends." Brett says.

"I'm going to go help Santana." Tina says.

Quinn follows her allowing the boys to sit and talk about sports which causes Kurt to also flew into the kitchen.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This chicken is amazing." Blaine says.

"Thank you," Santana says.

The five guests have noticed how distance Santana is being from Brett and are getting really worried.

"So when does everyone leave?" Kurt asks. "Me and Blaine are leaving for New York at the end of August."

"Mike and myself are headed to LA and San Diego respectively in mid September." Tina softly says.

"I'm not sure any more." Quinn says wanting to be around to help out Santana if she needs.

"Come on Quinn you have to get out of this town." both Kurt and Santana say.

"I will I'm just not sure where I want to go so I'm going to take a year off before I go back to school." Quinn says.

"I hear you." Santana says rubbing her belly.

After that the chatter dies down as everyone starts to eat. It's quiet for a good five minutes before Mike breaks the silence.

"You're an amazing cook Brett's so damn lucky." Mike says taking a third helping of chicken, mashed potatoes and steamed veggies.

"So Santana, Brett you two never told us when you plan on leaving." Kurt says.

It's then that Santana finally breaks down falling into Brett sobbing.

"Shh, baby I'm never going to leave you alone." Brett softly says rubbing her back.

"Come back to me." she sobs.

"Always,"


	18. Boot Camp

**Only two chapters left after this. **

"Promise me that you'll call me every day." Santana says kissing him.

"You know I will baby." Brett softly says.

"Don't get hurt. We need you to come back in one piece." Santana says placing their hands on her swollen belly.

"San, it's just boot camp." Brett says kissing her belly.

"You could get hurt still." Santana says trying not to cry.

"I'll be back in eight weeks baby. Completely in once piece and even stronger than I am now." Brett says kissing her once more.

Santana gives him one last big hug before he heads out to his mom's La Car. Sue volunteered to take him to the airport since it's six am and he didn't want Santana out and about that early. She needed her rest.

"Take care and be careful." Sue says hugging him.

"Watch after San for me." Brett whispers.

"You know I will."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This is boot camp! We will ride you harder than you ever have before. You will hurt in places you never thought possible and if you survive your eight weeks here the skills you need to be in the Air Force." the Commander shouts at the new recruits. "Drop and give me fifty!"

Brett drops fast and starts doing pushups. Finally all the insane training he did for football, with his girlfriend and with his mom pays off.

"Are you done already private!" the Commander shouts at Brett.

"Yes, sir." Brett says saluting.

"Then drop and give me a hundred more!"

Brett quickly drops back down and does a hundred more without slowing down.

"Well boy, I have a feeling that you'll raise in the ranks fast." the Commander says helping Brett up. "Now you have two hours to find your bunks and meet back here!"

Brett looks around really confused. Finding things like this confuse him and he knows that unless someone helps him then he'll never make it back in time.

"Hey dude," some blonde hair, big lipped guy says.

"Hi?" Brett hesitantly says.

"I'm Sam and what you did back there was amazing." Sam says smiling.

"I'm Brett,"

"What bunk are you in?" Sam asks.

"I'm not sure," Brett says handing Sam his paper work.

"We're in the same bunk." Sam says showing Brett the way to their bunk.

Over the next two weeks Sam and Brett become close friends. Brett helps Sam with the physical stuff, training with him every day an extra three hours. Sam makes sure he doesn't get lost.

"So who are they?" Sam asks pointing at a picture that Brett keeps in his hat.

"That's my mom, my friends Mike, Tina, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine and that beauty is my wife." Brett says smiling.

"Is that why you have multiple pictures of the small Latina?" Sam asks smirking as Brett blushes.

"Yeah that's my wife, Santana. She's pregnant with our first child." Brett says smiling.

"Wow,"

Brett just chuckles cause yeah his wife is hot.

"You are one lucky bastard man." Sam says slapping him in the back as they head to the training field.

"Don't I know it." Brett says smiling even more. "Sometimes I can't even believe she chose me."

"So you ready to start flying?" Sam asks.

"Heck yes, two weeks we've been here without touching a plane I'm more than ready. That's why I joined the Air Force to fly you know." Brett says.

Both men are all smiles as they receive their first lesson in piloting planes.

"Not everyone here will be a pilot. Some of you will be co-pilots, engineers, mechanics or any number of jobs that we offer here in the Air Force." the Commander says.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana really doesn't want to be here bowling with Quinn and Mercedes. She'd rather be at home sleeping waiting for Brett to call.

"Santana stop mopping around and bowl." Quinn says.

"Yeah, Brett wouldn't want you to stay in the house by yourself. He'd want to spend time with us." Mercedes says.

"I just-"

Santana stops when she sees a flash of blonde and a uniform.

"Brett?" Santana says turning around.

"Hey baby I'm back." Brett says opening his arms.

Santana throws herself into his arms. She's so glad that he's back in one piece. That she doesn't have to sleep in their bed alone tonight, she gets to have his arms around her.

"How are you back?" Santana gasps. "I thought you wouldn't be back for another week." she says snuggling into his side.

"I didn't want to tell you in case it didn't work out and the commander changed his mind." Brett softly says kissing her cheek.

"Whatever I'm just glad your back." Santana sighs.

"Glad to be back."

Brett's super happy to be back with his wife. He missed her the eight weeks he was gone.

"Let's go home," Santana whispers. "I want you so back."

"Fuck,"

"I think they've forgotten that we're here." Mercedes whispers.

"Let's just let them go." Quinn says as they leave.

Brett barely gets their apartment door open before he has her lips on his.

"I missed you so much B." Santana moans as he palms her breasts.

"Trust me I barely made it through. The whole time all I wanted was you." Brett whispers picking her up.

"God I love you so much." Santana moans as he places her gently on the bed.

"I've missed you and your amazing body." Brett says running his hands under her shirt.

"B," Santana says a blush starting to creep up. "I don't have an amazing body, I'm fat."

"You Mrs. Pierce have the most amazing body ever." Brett breaths lifting her shirt off.

"And you Mr. Pierce are even more ripped than when you left." Santana says running her hands under his shirt on his washboard abs.

After that they quickly rip off all their clothes. Santana impales herself on his dick.

"God you feel amazing." Brett softly says gripping her hips.

Santana giggles as he just stares lovingly up at her. She can't help it he's so cute with his desperate needs to fuck face. He won't fuck her unless she asks him to so it's funny to her that he just waits despite the fact that he's horny.

"Go to sleep baby." Brett whispers kissing her swollen belly.

"Fuck me already." Santana moans.

Brett thrusts up into her settling into a nice rhythm. It doesn't take long before their both falling over the edge.

"Fuck," Brett groans as Santana gets off of him and lays back down in bed.

"That was fucking amazing." Santana breaths. "I missed you so much."

She cuddles into him as much as she can with her swollen belly. He wraps his arms tightly around her.

"I missed you so much too."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When he got the call he was in shock. Honestly in the twenty minutes since then the shock still hasn't worn off. He didn't think that he'd get called to duty so soon, but he is a special forces pilot in the Air Force now. Santana won't be happy that he's leaving especially so close to her due date.

"B!" Santana shouts from the bedroom.

"Yes honey," Brett shouts heading back to the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks when she sees her husband's face.

"Nothing," Brett quickly says trying to smile.

"Something is obviously wrong. Please tell me." Santana softly says cupping his face.

"You won't like it." Brett quietly says.

"You have to leave don't you." Santana says trying not to cry.

"I have to leave in two days." Brett says tightening his grip around her.

"How long will you be gone?" Santana asks.

"I'm not sure, but most likely I'll miss the birth of our little one." Brett softly says.

"Oh god how the hell am I going to be able to give birth without you there." Santana says starting to really freak out now.

"Baby, calm down. Everything will be fine, you'll have my mom, Quinn, Tina and Mike." Brett softly says.

"But…."

"It will be scary and different, but we'll make it through." Brett says kissing the top of her head.

"I just want to cuddle until you have to leave." Santana says snuggling into him.

"Anything you want."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Do you have to go?" Santana asks running her fingers through Brett's hair as they lay on a bench with Brett's head on her lap.

"Yes," Brett sadly says turning slightly to kiss his wife's swollen belly.

"I need you," Santana softly says.

"I know baby, but I can't not go." Brett says softly hugging his wife to him.

They stood there in the middle of the airport hugging each other. Neither wants to let go of the other.

"Don't worry I'll be here for you." Sue says slapping Brett on the back while smiling at Santana.

"Wow Sue that makes me feel better." Santana jokes, but hugs her mother-in-law.

Brett smiles hugging both of them.

"I'm going to miss all three of you." Brett says kissing Santana.

"Hey, none of that while I'm next to you." Sue says backing away from the couple.

"Coach?" Quinn asks running in followed closely by Mike and Tina.

"Blondie, Asians," Sue says.

"Thanks for coming." Brett says hugging Quinn first.

"Well someone has to make sure that Santana doesn't get arrested trying to follow you." Quinn says hugging him tightly.

"I'll just be over there." Sue says not wanting to be around the sap fest that's going to happen after all she had already said goodbye to her son and promised to watch over his wife.

"Be careful," Tina whispers giving Brett a huge hug.

"Take care of my girls." Brett whispers.

"I will," Tina whispers letting go of him.

Mike and Brett just look at each other and nod having an understanding that they'll both do what they have to for the four girls.

"She'll say yes," Brett whispers to him before walking over to his wife. "I love you and promise to come back to you." he says placing his hands on her belly.

Santana nods flinging herself into his arms.

"I love you," she sobs kissing him desperately.

It takes ten minutes for him to finally get in the security line. He waves to his family and friends, smiling for his wife who is sobbing into Quinn's shoulder.

**I've never been to boot camp so I'm sorry if any of it is wrong I just made stuff up as I went along. **


	19. Sophia

**One chapter left, as sad is it is to finish this piece up I have another Brettana piece in the works that I hope to start posting by April. **

"Sandbags, Ken is Skyping you now!" Sue shouts across the field.

Santana jumps up as quickly as a nine month pregnant woman can and waddles over to where Sue has her computer set up. Sue shakes her head at how happy Santana is to just hear from her husband and turns her attention back to the sorry excuse of new Cheerios. She wishes that she still had Santana and Quinn on the team.

"Brett," Santana breaths a huge smile on her face when she sees Brett's face.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Brett says wishing he could be there for his wife.

"We're doing okay." Santana says moving and lifting up her shirt so Brett can see her extremely swollen belly.

"Oh my San she's so big I can't wait to actually see her." Brett says kissing the screen.

"Brett I miss you so much." Santana starts to sob.

"Hey it's okay San, I'll be back before you know it." Brett says wiping away some tears knowing full well he's going to miss the birth of his daughter. He still has a month left at least.

"Just come back to us in one piece." Santana says wishing he was here.

"I will San, I promise. Look San I have to go I love you so much baby." Brett says.

"We love you too," Santana says before the screen goes black. "I just want you to come home to me in one piece." she whispers to herself.

"Sandbags I need your help! Someone has to yell at the sad excuses of Cheerios that are running until I'm done with the rest of them!" Sue shouts and Santana smirks as she waddles over.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sue!" Santana shouts curled in a ball on her bed.

Sue comes running in, in her track suit PJ's carrying a bat. Since Brett had left Sue had made Santana move back in with her so she can make sure that nothing bad happened to her daughter-in-law and grandchild.

"What?! Where's the intruder?" Sue asks looking around wildly.

"Sue," Santana whines and Sue rushes to her side.

"Santana is there something wrong? What do you need me to do?" Sue asks looking at her very worried.

"My water broke," Santana cries wanting his baby to stay in her until Brett comes back, but it's too late now. She knows she's going to give birth to their daughter very soon hopefully.

Sue's eyes get comically wide as she takes in what Santana has just said. It takes a few seconds for her to process it before she begins coming around like a mad woman gathering everything they will need.

"Come on Santana let's get you to the hospital." Sue says helping her up and walking towards the door. "Thank god it's midnight." she whispers to herself.

While Sue drives like she's in a police chase, Santana calls Quinn to tell her to meet them at the hospital and to call Mike and Tina for her.

'What!' Quinn harshly says pissed at being woken up.

'The baby,' was all Santana gets out before Quinn squeaks.

'The baby's coming I'll meet you at the hospital.'

'Call Tina and Mike,' Santana gets out before the line goes dead.

"Um, just breath and try to not get any thing on my La Car." Sue says trying to remember what Brett told her to say to calm down Santana.

"Fuck it hurts." Santana breaths.

By the time they reach the hospital Quinn is already there and Sue is thankful that Quinn is there to take of Santana. It's not that she wouldn't it's just that she doesn't know what to do for her daughter-in-law and she knows that Quinn does.

"Sue I'll go with Santana and you wait here for Mike and Tina." Quinn says following the nurse that's rolling Santana down the hall.

"Thanks for being here." Santana grunts as she gets up on the bed.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Quinn says allowing Santana to take her hand.

Five minutes later the doctor comes in.

"Well Santana you're very close. You're at seven centimeters I'd say at least another half an hour." the doctor says before leaving.

"Should I?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah," Santana says smiling as she rubs her belly.

Even though she has her friends and mother-in-law here the only one that she actually wants can't be here. She wants her husband here. She wants to squeeze his hand hard as she pushes their daughter out. She wants Brett to be the first one to see her and hold her, but no he can't be as he is somewhere off in Africa.

"Santana!" Tina says coming in and hugging her.

"Hey," Mike shyly says feeling uncomfortable about being here, but looking around just like Brett asked.

"Thanks for being here I know Brett would appreciate you being here…..fuck….so just thanks." Santana says before her face scrunches in pain.

Mike chuckles, Brett asked him before he left to watch after his wife and to make sure that Sue, Quinn and Tina take good care of her. He asked him to look on Santana once she was at the hospital to make sure there are no sharp objects near her that she could use as weapons on the hospital staff.

"Tina let me tell you that this part is way worse than the back pain." Santana grunts.

Mike nervously laughs not looking forward to this part of having a baby even though it's not his.

"You much be the lucky father." the nurse says coming back in.

"Oh god no," both Mike and Santana shout.

"No my husband is in the Air Force and overseas currently." Santana grunts out.

"Oh well anyway, good news you're ready to push."

"Fucking finally!" Santana shouts happy to finally get this baby out of her.

"Sorry about her, but she doesn't do well with pain." Quinn apologizes glaring at her.

"I think it's my time to leave call me back in after the baby is born." Sue says high tailing it out of there.

"See you after you give birth." Tina says pulling Mike with her.

"Looks like it's just you and me S." Quinn says allowing Santana to grabs her hand.

"Thanks for this and sorry for possibly hurting you." Santana says as the doctor comes in.

"So Mrs. Pierce are you ready to deliver your daughter?" the doctor asks.

"I've been ready for months." Santana winces as a contraction hits her.

"Well good news your daughter seems ready to get out of you." the doctor says smiling.

"That's a –hold fucking god! I'm going to kill Brett!" Santana yells squeezing Quinn's hand hard.

Quinn winces as she's sure that at least one of her fingers is dislocated. I will never do this again she thinks glaring at a spot on the wall pretending it is Brett. After all if he could have kept it in his pants they wouldn't be in this position.

"Okay Santana I need a big push." the doctor says.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Santana screams.

"God damn it," Quinn breaths out before remembering that she's supposed to be making sure Santana did her breathing.

"Santana breath-"

"Shut the FUCK UP!"

Just as she shouts that they suddenly heard crying. They both look down where the doctor's sitting between Santana's legs to see her hand the small baby with a full head of black hair being handed to a nurse. Quinn turns to look at her friend who's eyes haven't left her daughter and she notices a few tears fall from Santana's eyes.

"Here you go mama," the nurse says handing Santana her baby.

"She's so beautiful S," Quinn whispers gasping when the baby opens her eyes and bright blue orbs are staring up.

"Hey Sophia, I'm your mommy and your daddy will be back as soon as he can." Santana says kissing her little girl's head.

Quinn feels like this is a more private moment so she heads out to tell the others.

"She's here," is all Quinn says sitting down next to Mike.

"I'll get Brett." Sue says pulling out her lap top.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Santana, I finally got through." Sue says smiling as she walks in.

Santana sits up and Tina who is currently holding Sophia hands her over to Santana. Sue sets the computer in front of Santana before ushering everyone out. Quinn doesn't get why Sue's being so nice to her two friends, but she's decided a while back not to question it.

"Brett," Santana whispers touching her fingers to the screen.

"San," Brett breaths out tears falling down his cheeks.

They're both crying as Santana holds Sophia up so Brett can see her. He gasps and gives Santana a loving look.

"She's so beautiful babe." Brett breaths barely above a whisper.

"I know you'd be here if you possibly could." Santana says cuddling Sophia into her.

For several moments they just look at each other enjoying their time as a family even though Brett's god knows where. Sophia draws them out of their thoughts by making a gurgling noise.

"Is little Sophia hungry?" Santana asks pulling down her shirt and pulling out a breast.

"So you went with Sophia?" Brett asks.

"Yeah she's Sophia Ann Pierce." Santana tells him wincing a bit when Sophia latches on.

"I love you so much San."

"I love you too B."

Quinn sticks her head in to see Santana giving the computer screen that soft I'm so in love smile she gives to Brett. Quietly closing the door she heads back to tell the others Santana's still busy.

"Hey baby don't cry I should be home in a month." Brett tells her.

"I can't help it, I'm so sad that you're missing this." Santana sobs.

"San, hey it's okay I wish I was there, but I want to be able to take care of my girls for the rest of my life. I promise you though San next time I'll be there for you standing right next to you, letting you squeeze the fuck out of my hand." Brett promises kissing the screen.

"Call as soon as you can."

"Love you both,"

"Love you too,"

Santana sighs as the screen goes black. Looking down at Sophia she prays for Brett to come home safely. He has to meet her in person. It would kill her if anything happened to him.

"Daddy will be home soon." Santana whispers.

"Can I come in?" Quinn asks lightly knocking on the door.

"Yeah," Santana sighs cradling Sophia whose now sleeping.

"How is Brett?" Quinn asks taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"He looked good, but it's hard to tell." Santana softly says.

"You know that he'd be here if he could. That man loves the two of you more than anything." Quinn softly says.

"I know, but I still wish he was here." Santana says brushing away some tears. "He says he'll be back in one month." she softly says.

"That's good isn't it." Quinn says.

"Yeah, I just want him here now."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett is all smiles as he lays down on his bunk. He has a little baby girl now. They're a real family now not that they weren't before.

"Hey man," Sam says rolling into his own bunk.

"She's a cute little mini San." Brett softly says.

"Santana gave birth?" Sam asks.

Brett just smiles nodding his head.

"I have a daughter."


End file.
